Your Touch Makes Me Shiver
by ThePoTionMaStEr
Summary: FINISHED Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl must have been working hard...lately.
1. A perfect match who knows?

*****Sorry, guys...i am just editing my chapters then i forgot that your reviews will be gone...oh, stupid me! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! Thank You...**

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

Chapter 1: A perfect match? Who knows?

"Dumbledore, sir where will I settle in? Do I need to go with the other Griffindors?"

Hermione was very excited now that one of her wildest dream did come true not just as the Prefect anymore but the Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and at her last year, her seventh year. "No, Hermione. You do have a special place to settle in, with Mr. Draco Malfoy as your co-Head partner."

"Sorry, professor?"

"Draco Malfoy is also selected as the Head Boy just as the same time you received that promotion, Ms. Granger."

"But sir, Malfoy? There must be a mistake. He?"

"You heard me right, Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will be staying in the same Head dormitory this whole year but you will not share with him the same bed, I guess."

"Oh."

"I'm just kidding. So if you don't mind, I'll lead you to your new common room."

After several turns, they reached the portrait of a young man riding a dragon.

"Will you do the honor, Ms. Granger to tell Little Dominic the password? The password is_ 'dwelling place'_."

After saying the password, Dumbledore led Hermione through the common room.

"Oh, I believe Mr. Malfoy that you are too early tonight. Too excited perhaps?"

Draco looked pale upon seeing Dumbledore.

"Professor, I decided not to go straight to your office for I doubt that you are expecting too many visitors tonight. Granger, what are you doing here?"

Draco's gaze was locked in Hermione.

"I am afraid that you are not also informed that you have Ms. Granger as your partner."

Draco's eyes looked shocked.

"A partner?"

Dumbledore gave a quick answer.

"Of course, what is a Head boy without the Head girl, right?"

After looking so stunned for a few seconds, Dumbledore spoke again.

"So may I explain to you now few things around this place? As you can see, to the right is Draco's room and at the left for Hermione. The portrait in the middle is the entrance to the bathrooms. You two have different bathrooms so no need to worry."

"You did create a nice decoration, sir." Hermione said.

Walls were painted scarlet; bottom was painted yellow just like Griffindor's color. But the furniture were mostly with the touch of Slytherin. Most astonishing was the fireplace, which was painted emerald.

"Thank you. I mix your house colors. I hope I don't mix it too badly." Dumbledore gave a wry smile.

Draco was fascinated with the things around them especially the portrait. But this new dormitory was far from the Slytherin Dormitory. He needs to adjust in this little place.

"The portrait, it doesn't have anything in it. Why?" Draco finally spoke.

"Yes, that portrait is still a mystery. Hogwarts has been keeping it for so long. I guess that is too magical that one day it will paint for itself. Don't mind it. Just touch its side and it will open. Apologies for that, we don't have any more portraits available. That's all I have to say. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Draco answered quickly. "Nothing, professor."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione gave Dumbledore a smile.

"Ok. Good night to you both."

After Dumbledore left the common room…

"I don't know how you came up to be the Head Girl. You're so lucky to be my partner, you filthy mudblo…"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Hermione rushed to her room leaving Draco still hanging from his words.

* * *

AN: :)...i hope you will be supporting me all the way! 


	2. Just a fair day, is it?

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 4: Just a fair day, is it?

Hermione woke up beside Draco who was sleeping like a child beside her. This was the first day Draco over slept since they moved in their new dormitory. He seemed such an innocent child when he was sleeping. But she was always interrupted by her thoughts that the man in front of her is the man who is the worst enemy of her best friend, Harry Potter. She didn't want things to be complicated but since first year their house rivalries had gone so far making it such a part of the day at Hogwarts. In their third year, she thought that Draco Malfoy was a man without a heart but now that theory was proven invalid. He truly cares for his mother. Being a bad boy was just a façade. Now she did have a reason to be with him and to accept him as her partner for he's not really a bad person after all. 

She slowly moved to free herself in his arms when his hand caught her wrists.

"Why didn't you wake me up early, Granger?" Draco opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I just woke up a minute ago, it's hard for me to let go of your arms. They are so heavy." Hermione immediately stood up.

"I see." Draco said and looked at his pocket watch. "It is about 30 minutes before our first lesson." Draco closed it and headed to the bathroom.

Hermione remembered that her things are still in the library. "Oh, my things! My essay!" She ran towards the bathroom and have a quick bath.

After 15 minutes Hermione was all set. She was surprised after locking her room when she saw Draco standing still near the portrait hole.

"We will be late if you will not hurry. We still have minutes to walk to the dungeons. Potions our first class together in the morning." Draco said leading her outside.

"But my bag? It's still in the library." Hermione said to him but before she could run to the hallway…

"Wait. It is here with me. Here. Dobby gave it to me this morning when I decided to have a quick toast for breakfast but I prefer to wait for you to hand you your bag." Draco said to her handling her bag.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said with a smile.

"You preserve your thank you's, Granger. I thought you were a responsible Gryffindor. You always left your things behind. You must be very thankful that you had me as your retriever." Draco said again with a smile.

"Yeah. I am very lucky." Hermione said then giggles. Draco looked at her amazed then he interrupted.

"Hurry, we will be late." Draco grabbed her hand and ran through the long hallway leading to the dungeons. As they were nearly approaching the doorway, Snape blocked their way in.

"Ah…Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, the Head Boy and Girl, waking late this morning. That's not a proper behavior to wake late in the morning and running in the hallways of Hogwarts. Ten points from Gryffindor for not waking early in the morning, running in the hallway and leaving things in the library. Go inside and take your seats." Snape said then he let them passed.

"He is unfair. He doesn't take any points from you." Hermione said with a grin.

"Well, a reward for a nice retriever." Draco smirked and opened the dungeon door for her to let through. 

Hermione felt so good throughout the day. Draco was not really that bad. But she still admits that he is such a nasty person, Malfoy with Slytherin Charm perhaps. 


	3. Come here, I need you!

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 2: Come here, I need you!

It felt so great for Hermione to be the Head Girl. But she didn't expect to have Draco Malfoy, of all people to be her counter-partner, the Head Boy but it doesn't matter at all. They have no encounters for Draco woke too early than her and of course no interactions yet because Dumbledore didn't call for any meeting and she was too busy reading books from the library, Draco was asleep when she arrived in their dormitory. That's the way life should go for her opinion because at least she has peace of mind.

One evening, Hermione rushed to their dormitory because she left her wand in the coffee table near the fireplace. As she reached the common room, Draco was sitting at the carpet facing the fireplace somewhat he's thinking so deep. But immediately Draco spoke up.

" I know you will come. I'm expecting you." 

Hermione replied. " I left my wand at the coffee tab…"

She was astounded when she saw Draco holding her wand. " I know. It is here with me for safe keeping."

Hermione looked pale in fear for what might Draco do with her wand. She tried to speak so calmly. " Can I have it?" Hermione checked her distance as she reached her hand to him.

" No." Draco said with a smirk in his face.

" Please, Can I have it?" Hermione flushed as she studied what she had said to him. She was begging him to return her wand.

Hermione became so tense when Draco stood and sat at the big couch nearby.

After few gazes at Hermione, Draco spoke again. " Unless, you will sit beside me and have a talk."

Hermione immediately answered. " That's impossible, Malfoy. I'm busy. I'm doing the essay for …"

" That stupid Potion essay is due till next week, Granger." Draco said.

" But…" Hermione was still nervous and thinking that it was just a waste of time.

" If you want your wand back, you will be too friendly to sit beside me." Draco said with sparks in his eyes.

" I…" Hermione didn't know what to do or say.

" Now!" Draco shouted.

Out of fear, Hermione decided to obey him to retrieve her wand. She was taking little steps towards him when he interrupted a bit.

" Wait._ 'sortia wands'_." Hermione was too destructed when she saw her wand and Draco's soaring up in the ceiling.

" My wand!" Hermione shouted trying to reached for her wand.

" Yeah, your wand is up there with my wand. I'm harmless no need to worry." Draco said with a little giggle. 

Hermione can't reach it because their wands were floating in the air, out of reach.

" So kindly take a seat here." He was pointing at the empty space beside him.

Hermione didn't move. " I will not hurt you I promise." She slowly took the seat.

Draco spoke again. " But if you'll do anything bad, I'll hex you to death." 

" Ohh." Hermione slightly jump from her seat. Draco laughed a little.

" You are too far from me. Come here." Draco's lending his hand to her and gazing at her directly.

" Come here." 


	4. Just hug me tight, ok?

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 3: Just hug me tight, ok?

Hermione didn't have any choice. She was about an inch apart from him. Her mind was racing too many thoughts that time. She was very afraid of what will happen if her best friends, Harry and Ron know that she was_** fraternizing with the enemy or the enemy is fraternizing her.**_ But it felt so different every seconds that past, it was somewhat calm beside the man that she hated all these years. Nobody dared to speak but Draco spoke after about a minute.

"Why are you so tense, Granger? I told you I will not hurt you, right?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione replied and looked at Draco.

Draco looked at the table and to Hermione. "Me either. There are so many things to say." Draco calmly said.

"You told me we will have a talk and then I can have my wand." Hermione said to him and she spotted a letter slightly crumpled at the table but the words were visible.

"I don't really want to have a talk with somebody now." Draco replied without taking his eye off the fireplace.

"So what do you want then? Maybe you could give me now my wand and I can leave you here alone." Hermione said to him and now she read a part of the letter saying…

_**is that what you've got, Draco? Just trying to do the best you can?**_

"No. What I want is you will stay here and sit beside me besides I didn't saw you these past few days. Perhaps you'll miss me for sometime." Draco looked at her with a smirk.

"Is that a Malfoy joke?" Hermione said to him grinning. Draco didnn't spoke then eyes fixed again at the fireplace.

Now Hermione read the remaining part of the letter…

_**do you think that being a Head Boy is such a big accomplishment? I'll tell you that it is not. I'm expecting great things from you. I brought you up to be the best but I think you are not exerting too much effort to please me. Harry Potter, the Hogwarts Superhero is soaring above from you. You are just above the bottom of his robes, imagine that? The Boy-Who-Lived is above you, you who are pureblood, rich and powerful. Now, if you want to see your mother again you will do what I want. Understood? Don't send an owl back I know you are an obedient boy. **_

Father

Hermione was very shocked of what she had read. Lucius Malfoy was dictating he's son to do want he wanted. She felt something for him that she never dared to feel for him, PITY. Draco is such a bastard but now she knew that a part of he's being of such a slime git was because of his father. Hermione looked at his eyes. His cold gray eyes told her everything. He didn't want to be such a puppy. Draco caught her eyes and Hermione immediately spoke.

"You must be missing your mother." Hermione said with a little sadness in her voice.

"What made you think about that?" Draco was now staring at her unblinking.

"Because…I miss my mum very much. I thought you are missing her too." Hermione replied.

"Of course I do miss her. She is everything to me." Draco said with such sincerity in his voice that made Hermione intrigued.

"You miss her so? I thought that you're heart is far away from home. I didn't see any owl soaring in our window and giving you any parcel from your family." Hermione asked.

"What do you know about my heart and my family?" Draco was just staring at her directly to the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

After a minute or two, they were both quiet nobody dared to talk again. It was very cold that night, the cold breeze from the window soothed her very skin. Then Draco broke the silence.

"You must go inside your room now. It is very deadly brazing cold. I will return your wand._ (descentia!)_ Here. Go before you can catch colds." Draco said calmly to her gesturing to her door.

Hermione didn't move.

"What? I said go inside your room. I will not bother you now." Draco said with seriousness.

"No. I will stay here with you tonight. I know you will not dare to sleep." Hermione replied.

"What made you think that I will not sleep?" Draco asked.

"I know." Hermione said then sat still.

"Ok. Stay if you want." Draco said smiling at her.

Hermione felt that her heart hurt was thumping so fast. He just smiled at her._First time in the History of Hogwarts that Mr. Draco Malfoy, the amazing-bouncing-ferret, smiled!_ But she was stunned when Draco moved a bit and HUGGED her. It's not that bad. His warm embrace was capturing her body bringing warmth in it. But before she can protest Draco spoke.

"The night is very cold. Now if you want to stay with me tonight, you will not protest if I'll hug you to keep you warm before you can catch cold." Draco said lightly to her ears then spoke again.

"I know this is the best way to fight the freezing wind outside. My mum used to do this when I was young." Draco said to her again.

"You must have a very nice mum." Hermione said to him embracing him in return. 

After a while he replied. "More than you can imagine." Draco said to her and suddenly he fell asleep in her arms at the couch.


	5. I am a responsible Head Boy

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 5: I am a responsible Head Boy

The next day was just an ordinary day. But days past, Draco seemed to be a snob guy, disappearing when people were talking at him or simply getting away from people. Hermione didn't know what was happening to him but she was sure that Lucius Malfoy had something to do with it. She didn't saw him in the common room or at least the mere presence of him. He was avoiding people. The only sure thing was, this time he wanted to be alone.

She busied herself doing assignments, essays or extra school jobs. Checking the corridors at night was just one of the jobs she was obliged to do. She was hoping that Draco will pass by her area to have a glimpse of him to make sure he is still all right. But he didn't came any minute she waited.

That evening, after dinner she heard a commotion near the Gryffindor Dormitory. She knew the voices. It was Harry and Ron but this time with the man she was looking for these past few days. Draco and her friends were throwing daggers at each other. She stopped a while and heard Ron saying…

_**You're not appropriate with that position. A Slytherin and smog head like you doesn't fit the place. How can you deal with people to trust you, Malfoy?**_

She heard Harry stopping Ron but he continued to talk…

_** Even if you're pureblood and have the power, you don't need to buy your way in to be the Head Boy. There are so many students at Hogwarts that are more responsible than you are.**_

Hermione thought that Draco heard enough and she rushed to them. But she completely stopped when she heard Draco shout.

"For your information, Weasley I didn't buy my way in. The officials chose me to be Head Boy. And as far as you're concern, I don't need your trust. I am a responsible Head Boy." Draco said coldly and run to the hallway.

Hermione ran to her friends and spoke.

"That's enough, Ron. If somebody is appointed with that position, it means that he or she perfectly suits in with the job. Now, will you please go inside before any teacher approach us. Good night." Hermione said and follow Draco leaving her friends shocked by her instant reaction.

"Malfoy, wait!" Hermione was running so fast but she couldn't catch up with Draco's speed. Suddenly Draco stopped in the middle of a deserted corridor.

"What do you want, Mudblood? Do your friends left another message? Make it fast before I can kill somebody." Draco said with a high tone.

"I'm sorry about that. Ron is very acrimonious specially when is angry. He surely doesn't know what he says sometimes." Hermione said calmly and slowly approached him, she stayed motionless when he spoke again.

"Really, Granger? He is very tricky with his words. Is that a number one Gryffindor attitude? Being harsh…sometimes?" Draco said now with a little pride with his voice.

Hermione didn't answer back. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, we Slytherins are really harsh but not in words but in action. I therefore proved that we are braver than you are because we often do it than saying it. Words are just words."

Draco slowly moved and walked towards their dormitory.

Hermione was very numb by that moment. She didn't really know what to say or do. He was just right. They were braver by that sense. Most Gryffindors make the roaring because they are too afraid to decline the rules. 

She just quietly followed him through their common room. She knew that he doesn't want anything to be heard. As they approached inside, he sat by the couch. She decided to go inside her room instead of asking him another thing. But she was shocked and looked at his direction when he started the talking.

"I don't want anybody to trust me." Draco said slow and coldly.

Hermione's mind was bugging her with so many thoughts about that statement then she spoke.

"Why?" Hermione asked a simple word but she wanted to know more about what he feels.

"I don't need it." Draco said and lit the fireplace by his wand. Hermione drew near him but instead sit in the chair nearby.

"You don't need it? Every human being needs trust. As a matter of fact, everything is accompanied by trust." Hermione said to him.

"I really don't need it. I don't need it because I myself don't trust anybody." Draco replied.

"So you're saying that you don't trust yourself either?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly. Weasel is right, who will trust me?" Draco said and looked at her.

Hermione's mind suddenly turned off and she said the worst words she could imagine.

"What about me? I do believe that you are the most responsible Head Boy at Hogwarts. _And Draco, I trust you._" Hermione said and leaned slightly to him to say it.

* * *

AN: Thanx for all those who reviewed: 'Love you guys for appreciating my story,,,*mwah*

**I would like to thank somebody who reviewed this chapter and inspired me to edit this chappie...i don't remember your name but anyweiz ****THANKS**! This is my first time to write a fic so I hope someone will help me out.:p 


	6. Your Touch Makes Me Shiver

*****This is it! The chapter of ultimate revelation...well so far. I haven't decided yet what will happen next. Please REVIEW and give me some ideas...if you want to. I would definitely love to hear from you, folks! **

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

Chapter 6: Your touch makes me shiver*

"What did you say? You do trust me?" Draco looked directly to her eyes.

"Oh. I mean, yeah…I believe in your abilities." Hermione was so tense.

Draco smiled at her and changed his sight towards the fireplace again. Hermione didn't remember the exact words she had just said to him. She glanced again at him, she was furiously blushing because of embarrassment. She noticed that Draco was still wearing his smile on his face. But no words came out from her mouth when she wanted to ask why. 

"Nobody in the Gryffindor house dared to call me Draco. You are a rare case." Draco looked again at her now with patience in his face.

"Why? Do some Slytherins have the chance? Umm…maybe it is better to call ourselves by our first name besides we are… partners right?" Hermione was running out for words.

"I prefer to call people by their last name but if you'll insist." Draco said.

"It's a deal then?" Hermione said and lend her hand to him for a handshake.

"Deal." Draco slowly squeezed her hand.

_…Is this reality? I felt something warm touching me. It is caressing the deepest part of my soul. I never felt this way before. It is just like a running current flowing, engulfing my entire body. I feel secure by his touch…ah what? By his touch? Oh, my God!_

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco said while shaking her to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" Hermione tapped her face a bit.

"You look like ah…dizzy?" Draco answered.

Hermione just agree with him. "Yes, you're right I feel dizzy."

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm alright." Hermione answered back.

An owl was tapping their windowsill, Hermione was not familiar with that owl but Draco immediately stood up.

"Grin!" Draco said then grabbed the owl inside.

"What's his name again?" Hermione asked.

"Grin. He is always grinning at me the first time I had him." Draco pulled the parchment.

"That's a nice name." Hermione said and change her gaze toward the bookshelf nearby but before standing up…

"Mother!" Draco shouted. Hermione jumped a little in fear of sudden change of tone.

"What happened?" She went right away to Draco holding his shoulder.

Draco didn't answer. She felt Draco trembling. She grabbed the letter from his clenched fist and read the letter.

_**You are such a stupid person. Why did you tell Vincent Crabbe about the family's secret? You really don't use her head, aren't you? For that I will punish your mother for you are such a stupid boy. Don't bring her an owl or else the punishment will be worse.**_

Hermione can't say anything because as soon as she finished reading the letter. Draco collapsed at the floor clenching his fists very hard against it. He was furious but that didn't bother her, she is not afraid of him.

"I hate him!" Draco said punching the floor hard.

Hermione lost of thoughts at that time, hugged him so tight and rubbed his back lightly with her palm.

Draco hugged her back. He was calming a little because he stopped trembling, now trying to relax with Hermione's touch.

Draco slowly released his arms around her back. He looked at her for few seconds.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"It is ok." Hermione replied.

Suddenly, Draco lifted his arms a bit and rested it in Hermione's cheeks. By that moment, Hermione was stopping herself from blushing but she is shivering too badly. 

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed and reading my fanfic...I hope you will be supporting me till the end...bye:P 


	7. Draco, I trust you

*****This is the chapter you've been waiting for...Sorry Mizz Chilli for waiting! I have decided that I'll be using past tense to the description and present tense to the statements...Sorry about the inconvenience but I am a little bit comfortable by that way, hope you understand.**

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

Chapter 7: Draco, I trust you.

Draco held her still. He was somewhat shivering but that didn't stop him for doing the thing that would change their lives.

Just like as sudden strike of lightning, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. He slowly moved his trembling lips in little motion and changed it a bit to deepen the kiss.

Hermione thought that she was dreaming. She didn't want to lose his touch. Draco was so warm against her making her shivering worse but after sometime that shivers were gone.

Draco was touching her, holding her lightly. Draco never felt this way before. She was different. Her innocence in this kind of thing proved that she never felt to be touched or kissed like this before. He felt special.

Draco laid her on the floor slowly without breaking the kiss. He now began caressing her neck down to her side. He felt her cringe a bit but when he repeated it on her other side, she now felt relaxed. He heard her moaned when he stroked gentle touches in her breasts. But that touch shaked Hermione to reality that it will be too soon and all wrong. She slowly broke the kiss and pushed him a little to see his eyes. She breathed deeply capturing the air she could take before speaking.

"Draco, I trust you. But I think this is wrong." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You are right." Draco replied and stood immediately but before Hermione could stand Draco lifted her from the floor.

"But Slytherins didn't lose any battle. Hermione, could you sleep beside me tonight?" Draco asked while lifting her.

"Umm…you don't have enough reason for me to sleep beside you tonight, Draco. Besides we are not that so close." Hermione replied.

"Is that so? I will not let you go." Draco said to her.

"Playing again, huh? Well, I don't have any chance. You have me in your arms." Hermione gave up besides she wanted to stay with him tonight because it was her fault after all.

"Well, are you sure? I'm not forcing you." Draco said and bended a little to let her go. But Hermione tightened her hold in his neck

"I thought you're not letting me go. Let's go to sleep, Draco." Draco smirked at her and lifted her again into his bedroom. 

After unlocking the door, Hermione was surprised to see how beautiful his room was. Slytherin concept, of course but not just green but a lot of black. _He loves black,_ she thought.

"We'll be sleeping here? This is so much Slytherin. I hate Slytherin." Hermione joked Draco and he laid her slowly on his bed.

"Same here. I hate Gryffindor. You don't want to stay? Well, I have an idea. You can go now but tomorrow I will attack Potty and hang him in the Dungeon wall." Draco said to her.

"Why don't you do it with Ron too? It will be a lot more fun." Hermione said and lifted her eyebrow.

"I can't wait to tell Potty and Weasel that Ms. Hermione Granger condemned them and proposes to Draco Malfoy to hang them both in the dungeon wall." Draco had a quick smile at her and they laughed.

"You're not the same Malfoy that I knew." Hermione said.

"You don't know me." Draco replied sitting beside her.

"Draco, I'm sorry about what happened tonight, everything." Hermione held his hand.

"I am used to it. I guess it will be a long night, I can't feel like sleeping." Draco said.

"Let me help you." Hermione hugged him just the same as the night when Draco embraced her out of the very cold night.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.

"Remember the night you hugged me because of the cold night, you suddenly fell asleep." Hermione explained.

"Yes, I feel more comfortable when I feel someone beside me. This is a great idea." Draco hugged her tight.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco said then yawned.

"Good night, Draco." Hermione whispered in his ear. She never felt this happy before. But she was a little embarrassed. She didn't know how this thing happened but it was her fault because she let him do it to her. She didn't know what will happen after this. She knew Draco for a very long time but she is not scared anymore. Whatever trick he was playing, she will not break off besides he is special to her.

Draco Malfoy was her very first kiss. She leaned her head against him and after few minutes they fell asleep. 

* * *

AN: It was ok to sleep with your friend, right? No malice...:P I certainly hope so!!!HAhaha...

*Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed! God Bless yah!!!!

WaIt fOr ThE next CHAPTER! 


	8. It is just a pinch of hope and mouthful ...

*****Sorry for the delay..what happened to Fanfiction?....but anyway thanx to the reviewers!!!!**

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

Chapter 8: It is just a pinch of hope and mouthful of trust.

"Hermione, wake up. You don't want to be late, aren't you?" Draco shook Hermione.

"Oh, what time is it?" Hermione scrubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry, we still have an hour and a half." Draco stood from his bed and stretched.

"Oh, my arm is aching. You have a big head, Hermione." Draco joked her.

"What? My head is not that big what you mean is, it is heavy." Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah. It is just the same. Wow, I will have a nice black coffee this morning." Draco walked towards his closet.

"Coffee? We are not allowed to drink coffee at Hogwarts." Hermione stood from the bed.

"You don't remember that Dobby works in here. He surely knows that I love coffee. He was our house elf." Draco walked towards the door.

"What day is it, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Friday." Draco opened the door wide to let her passed through.

"Oh, we have a meeting today an hour before our first class. We need to hurry." Hermione ran toward the bathroom. Draco was left behind.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? My coffee?" Draco slowly walked toward the bathroom.

After few minutes, they headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger you're just in time." Dumbledore greeted them and they both sat at the chairs in front of his table.

"As you all know, Christmas is heading off. As a school tradition, we will have our Yule Ball. As the Head Boy and the Head Girl, I'm giving you the power to organize this big event that will be held the day before Christmas Eve. I will be giving you two weeks to decide and organize about the concept and ideas you have in mind. Questions so far?" the Headmaster explained.

"Professor, will you permit us to have a meeting with the Prefects thrice a week? I guess it will be a lot more easier if we can get ideas from them." Hermione asked.

"Of course. It is a good idea. But I am confident that you two will come up with the best idea." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione smiled back.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to say something?" Dumbledore turned his gaze to Draco.

"Professor, I'm just wondering if there is anything or an idea prohibited in this Yule Ball?" Draco asked.

"Well, I guess Mr. Malfoy you know the answer to that question. Anything but not deadly." Dumbledore smiled at him and Draco looked at Hermione.

Dumbledore spoke again. "That's all I have to say. I think you two don't have anything to ask. Oh, before I forgot you two will be partners for the ball so no need to find one, is that ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, professor." They answered in chorus. They both looked embarrassed.

"That's perfect. You can go now for your first class." Dumbledore said.

When they were walking, Draco asked Hermione.

"Do you think we can come up with a good idea?" Draco asked.

"I hope so. It is just a matter of trust." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

Hermione stopped so as Draco.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Draco asked her.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you." Hermione brought out her wand and said an incantation. After few seconds, a cup was now in her hand.

"This is for you. A coffee for Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione handed the cup.

"How..?But anyway thank you. What's this for?" Draco asked.

"Because you are special." Hermione replied.

"So you are to me." Draco said and sipped some coffee.

"Why?" Hermione asked then blushed.

"Because you are nice to me. You are my friend. Come on." Draco begun walking but Hermione's brain was like left behind and her heart burst a little for Draco likes her to be just his friend.


	9. Who is she?

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 9: Who is she?

Hermione didn't know how to react in what Draco told her…she is special to him because he considers her as a friend. It's not that bad. He changed a lot this year; she didn't expect Draco Malfoy to be a good guy after all. He did change so as she. Hermione never thought of speaking to him on the very start of term but a sudden change of plans had occur, not knowing that it will go beyond expected. She didn't know how to explain what she feels. She felt something special for him. Never expected and never planned. Hermione Granger is attached now to the known cruelest person at Hogwarts: their archenemy. She was not quite sure about how special he is but she never felt this way before.

She wakes every morning with a start, controlling her emotions. She thought it would be fair to stay friends with him besides it is the way it should be or it must be much better to stay along with him as partners. She knew that her life should go with her fellow Gryffindors and with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She was too busy but she finds time to be with them for at least on breakfast, lunch or dinner. She owes them her life for they supported her for all she wanted to achieve. She was right. It was just a sudden change of hormones. She is just getting curious about things that her age doesn't need to mind about.

It was the first day of planning about their Yule Ball. She owled the Prefects the day before and they decided to organize the meeting at the Transfiguration classroom after classes. Hermione was very excited and looking forward to the Ball. It is one of the main events at Hogwarts aside from her graduation so she wants it to be perfect. After her last class, Arithmancy, she headed straight to their dormitory to freshen herself up. It was too early to go ahead at the Transfiguration classroom. She was surprise when she heard little noises from Draco's room. She didn't mind it because she just thought that it was Grin, Draco's owl, roaming and messing around his room.

But before she turned her doorknob open, a girl walked out from his room followed by Draco. She felt dizzy upon the scene but she managed to talk when she found out who the girl was.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" Hermione said and placed her hands in her waists.

"Well, well, Granger. Nice to see you." Pansy Parkinson said and smiled deviously at her.

"Did you know that it is prohibited to barge in other dormitories? Did you have enough manners to know that trespassing is not a good idea?" Hermione said hotly.

"To answer your first question, did you know what seems to be happening when a girl and a boy just left a room together, Granger? Or do I need to explain every details of it?" Pansy said maliciously.

"Get out!" Hermione shouted.

"You don't own this dormitory remember? Besides I don't have any businesses with you. I am here because of Draco." Pansy said and touched Draco's chest.

"Stop it, Pansy!" Draco shouted.

"Don't go messing around in front of me!" Hermione said.

"Let's get out of here, Pansy!" Draco said fiercely.

"Not yet, my prince." Pansy said.

"I said now!" Draco shouted and dragged Pansy away from Hermione.

When Draco completely locked the doorway, Hermione fell from her knees and cried. She suddenly cried without the reason why. She just felt a sudden ache from within. Draco is having an affair with Pansy and her presence in their dormitory and in his bedroom proved everything. 

After awhile, she stopped crying. She realized that it was so foolish to believe that she was crying for a guy who she believed that had change for good this time. She was very wrong. Pansy was right. It was not her business anyway. She was not attached to Draco by some sort. Her heart was tampered by some kind of beautiful remarks and intimate touches. 

But now she realized, she must haven't trusted him at all. She was just fooling herself that he could change or perhaps reveal his true self to her. Draco Malfoy will always remain as Draco Malfoy. For now, she needs to focus herself to different things; their Yule Ball is just a perfect idea to help her forget. 


	10. Back to the Basic

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter10: Back to the Basic

It was a very long night. Hermione was lying at the couch; she tried to relax herself after the uncomfortable meeting she had just attended. It was very hard for her to talk to him by that moment but she is really a girl with consistency…always aiming for the objectives, for the good of other people and of herself. Hermione wasn't just the one uncomfortable at all. Draco didn't know what to think or say when he glanced to Hermione at their meeting. He felt guilty and above all, he felt stupid.

'Where did I get that idea of talking to Pansy about our break-up in my bedroom? Of all the places in Hogwarts why in my room, for Merlin's sake?'****

(AN: YOU HEARD HIM RIGHT, A BREAK-UP WITH PANSY… I DON'T WANT TO TALK THAT MUCH ABOUT HER! SORRY…I love Draco/Hermione forever...forever...hahaha)

Draco couldn't sleep too. He was tired of walking back and forth thinking about if Hermione was really mad at him after all she just saw and heard. But that break-up with Pansy really helped him a lot. Pansy was a great help to him especially in his darkest hour. She is not that nice and intelligent as Hermione but he was grateful that at least he didn't need to pretend that he loved her. He didn't love anybody before. A relationship with Pansy was a total disgrace. He was just obeying the will of his father but he was tired of obeying, he wanted to choose what was good for him especially the ONE for him. He cares for Hermione because she was the only one who revealed his real self and the only person who trusted him after all the bad things he had done to her. He surely knew that he can't love her for now, definitely not. It is very dangerous. After staring at the night sky, he suddenly remembered one thing. 

_ 'Why do I need to think all over again… I am nothing to her. I am Draco Malfoy, her best friend's rival. It's not her business or mine to mingle in our own lives. Yes, I am right. She doesn't have any feelings for me. It is just I who…ohh stop this! _ (Tapped his head with his palm)

Draco decided to leave his room and sat by the fireplace to gave himself a peace of mind. But by the moment he reached the couch, he saw Hermione sleeping. He approached her without disturbing her from sleeping. He suddenly thought of waking her up because she might not feel comfortable sleeping by the couch. An idea immediately ran through his mind. By that same moment, he lifted Hermione from her lying position to his arms. She was like a feather in his arms, she was very light making him very comfortable and might as well the same to Hermione. Hermione's mind was awake when she felt his arms drape around her. He is definitely strong. She immediately opened her eyes and struggled from him.

"Put me down, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I will bring you to your bed." Draco answered back.

"No you won't. I said put me down." Hermione shouted.

"I will never let go of you." Draco said and lifted her higher.

"Let go of me!" Hermione said and hit Draco's chest by her elbow.

"You are so mean, Hermione." Draco ignored it and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Who is mean? You ARE very mean. I said put me down!" Hermione said and hit him once again.

"Ok. But later in your bed." Draco said.

"Put me down. NOW!" Hermione shouted.

"Well, I have no choice." Draco put her down but he immediately grabbed the doorknob.

"What are you doing? Sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione said and put her hand also in the doorknob.

"Take your hand off my doorknob, Malfoy." Hermione said and looked angrily at Draco.

"Would you mind if I'd open…" Draco unintentionally twisted the knob and the door opened. But accidentally he fell on top of Hermione. 

"Malfoy, get off me. You are so heavy. I can't breath." Hermione protested.

"Why are you calling me Malfoy all over and over again? I thought you prefer to call me by my first name instead." Draco asked her but not even bothering to stand up.

"Sorry but change of plans. I don't care what name you got there. You are the same…Draco Malfoy I know. I really don't mind if I call you Draco or Malfoy. It is just the same…pathetic old self as you are. Now, will you get off me?" Hermione said.

Draco stood up and walked out.

"And one thing, please don't ever bother me again." Hermione said and Draco looked back sadly and nodded childishly to her as he walked straight to his room.


	11. We have so many loads to do

AN: This chapter is too boring...but i need the explanations and you need to know their feelings. You must charge up your patience... sorry it feels like so corny or something!!SOWIE!

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 11: We have so many loads to do.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her mind was really unfocused by that time. She couldn't sleep; reviewing the scene minutes ago made her heart skipped a beat. She was totally mean.

**_'He is right. I am totally mean. I hate him…and I also hate myself. What am I doing? He is the only person in the world who changed my perception in life. He taught me that all things are permanent except for change. He must have change in a certain way. But who am I to tell? I don't know him. He is the same bastard that I know all these years. I can't believe it. I must be in love with him, he who is such a git, nasty bastard that throw daggers at me right where it usually hurts. I am in love with the person I least expect to be in love with. The Draco Malfoy I knew already broke my heart before it was nearly completed.'_**

Hermione looked at the night sky. She was staring unblinking to the moon; she was thinking what might be happening the next day. She decided not to sleep and just had a silent talk with the moon itself.

**_'I believe in fairy tales but I think my love will definitely not be one of them. I am not special. I am just Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and someone who reaches for the brightest star, an absolute dreamer dreaming about the best for herself and dreaming to be love intimately by the person sleeping next to my room. I am just a superb dreamer but not the person who can make things happen.'_**

Draco just did the same way. Staring at the stars, talking to himself to past the time between midnight to dawn.

_**'I don't know what to do. She hates me. She has totally given up. I am just the person who always wants attention. She made me believe in miracles. I can't believe that I had change because she taught me to. She helped me change to be stronger than before. She taught me how to love the things I usually hate before. She let me find my heart. She let me see where my heart really belongs…it is just her who let me live again. I love her and it's all I am sure for now. I don't really have an idea what love really means and how can handle it but surely I can't lose her.'**_

Draco never felt sure in his life before. He always had the life his father wanted him to have, all the power, wealth and everything; name it and he has it. He was not the spoiled-brat everyone saw through his façade but he was the man who doesn't have any plans and even dreams of his own. He was the person who does have a goal but surely he is not capable to do so: to be free. As long as his father is alive, he couldn't live a life of his own. When he saw the determination in Hermione's eyes, he knew there was a chance for everything. She let him find himself through her. Hermione changed him to a lot more different person, the Draco that he wanted to be all his life but he was not quite sure when it will be going to last. He must be in love now but he will surely suffer later. 

Hermione is a girl who doesn't have contentment. She wanted things to turn out what she wanted it to be. She is ambitious, striving for the best. When she walked in the platform nine and three-quarters, she promised herself that the time she will enter Hogwarts, she will not be the ordinary muggleborn witch Hermione Granger. She will be known as one of the greatest sorceress of all time. She definitely proves it. She is the top student in Hogwarts and the Head Girl and by the time she'll graduates she will be known in the wizarding world as the one of the most intelligent wizard that ever lived. She always wanted the best.

She always find the ways to prove herself to everybody but the only problem is, she is not yet satisfied. She was like a cup that was never filled. She does have everything she wanted but there was definitely an empty space in her life, the most important part: _her heart._ She is love by everyone; by her family, her friends and by her fellow Hogwarts' students that she had helped all these years but there was no feeling of satisfaction and extreme happiness that she wanted to feel. She nearly fell in love to Ron but she didn't tolerate it because of studies and her other best friend, Harry. She loves them both and she will be really unfair if she'll let her feelings to go. She loves Draco now but what will happen to her love for him. She knows that he was numb but she believes in him. He was not the person she thought he was. But her love for him is wrong, she will be really hurt sometime soon if she will not cut it off again. Her love maybe destined sometime later but definitely not to him. 

It was an extraordinary day, a change for Hermione and a chance for Draco. Draco and Hermione are in-love with each other but who can tell. Nobody will ever dare to find out at least.

Draco took a bathe very early and he decided to wait for Hermione in their common room. He was holding his Arithmancy book turning the pages from back page to front page and so on and so forth. He was very determined by that time, he will change his life for the better and by his own way. Hermione took her bathe earlier than Draco. She didn't want to see him this time. She needs time and space to adjust. She was brushing her hair almost a thousand times, stroking it faster and faster until it was shining like the sun. Her mind was floating somewhere else. This will be the time she will live a new way of life again. When her mind started to focus, she remembered that she will be heading to the library to get her reference book for Arithmancy. She opened her door and by the time her eyes looked a far, she spotted him. He was sitting by the couch holding his book. She decided to walk fast and not to look by his place to avoid confusion. By the time she will be locking her door, she heard him speak. 

"I am waiting for you." Draco said coldly. 

Hermione didn't answer back. She decided not to engage a conversation with him. She walked fast the way she was planning it before. But he stood up. 

"Please Hermione, can we talk?" Draco said with sadness in his eyes. 

Hermione can't resist looking at his eyes. He was sad by some sort. This time she answered back but not looking directly at him.

"I have so many loads to do…I mean we have so many loads to do." Hermione said and walked again but he was too fast to grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving. 

* * *

Author's Note: Is it true that when you feel something special to somebody, you can't even speak or think straight? And when you did something wrong and it involves her/him you feel like awkward and guilty? 

Just my curiosity! I never been in love before...soorry! I think i can create just 12 chapters more, i'll gonna end it by then...i am getting busy since the school day began (Philippines) but i'm assuring you...i will be back with a whole new story, new plot about our beloved D/Hr!!! 


	12. Stay

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 12: Stay

"Hermione, I need you." Draco said and whirled her around to let her see his face.

"Hermione, please stay." Draco said with sadness in his voice.

Unexpected, Hermione's tears flowed in her cheeks while staring at him direct to his eyes. She felt sorry for herself. She couldn't hold herself any longer, she couldn't pretend what she really feels inside.

Draco was very stunned by the tears that were flowing from her eyes. He was not quite sure why but it definitely had something to do with him. By a quick grace, he hugged her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco said now with roughness because by that time his own tears were leaking from his eyes. 

Hermione let go of him and started wiping her tears.

"You make me believe that you like me. What is the meaning of your touch, of your embrace and of your kiss? You are making me looked like a fool. You must have let me be the clown of Slytherin house, haven't you? Same old Slytherin joke, when will you grow up, Draco?" Hermione said but still she couldn't control her tears. 

"I am not fooling you, Hermione. I really meant what I said before, I care for you." Draco said and his tears stopped from falling. He was focus.

"You care for me? Who are you fooling? I believe in you. I trust you. Now what are you telling? You are absolutely a superb liar, Draco." Hermione was serious.

"I am not fooling you. I am not a liar, Hermione." Draco said locked gaze to her.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you go now and have a nice cup of coffee with your girlfriend, Pansy?" Hermione said with her usual Know-it-all-Granger self. 

"Pansy is not my girlfriend." Draco said with truthfulness.

"Now, you are really a superb liar." Hermione said.

"Ok, I will tell you the truth. Pansy was my what you call a girlfriend but now we are not. We stayed like that for a while when my father told me that I need to be close to her and be more than friends to build a connection between our families. Pansy is a pureblood same as I so my father intended for me to have a mixed marriage with her. I really don't like her but she had helped me in the times when I need someone to hold on. Things had change when you came into my life, Hermione. I don't need to hold on any longer, I need to face the challenge. I am not afraid anymore as long as you are here. You gave me the reason to live and the reason to fight for my freedom." Draco said to her. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wanted to. I really don't know who I am. You are the only one who knows about my father. I trust you more than you can imagine. Since the day you told me that you trust me, I have gain the power I really don't have before. When you kiss me back, I believe that you really meant what you said. I just needed somebody to be with, to believe me but you know what you did, you gave me more than that." Draco said.

"Draco…" Hermione couldn't say anything. Her feet were glued on the floor. No words could come out from her mouth.

"You mean everything to me now." Draco said and hugged her once more.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. Draco feels the same way as she does. She is truly special for him. Draco is a lot more different person. He knows what life means. He knows what truly believing really means.

"So you are telling me now that I am right that I know something about your heart? You made me paralyzed, Draco. You said the most amazing words I never heard. I really don't regret trusting you. You also gave me the reason to strive more for the best of everything and you made me a lot more improve person. You really don't know what you made me feel, Draco." Hermione whispered through his ears. 

"You've got a way to my heart, Hermione. Thank you for everything." Draco replied without breaking the embrace. 

Hermione felt a sudden relief after all Draco had confessed to her. She felt something different. Even though that Draco didn't confess his love for her, she knew after all this time she made him the man he should be. Hermione had created Draco Malfoy as the person who can be trusted and love without him knowing. 

They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other's presence made them feel special. Hermione didn't expect great things from him but she is contented of what is happening right now. 


	13. The Plan

*****SORRY ABOUT THE IMPERFECTIONS!!!I'm not major in English, folks...sorry!But anyway,,,THANKYOUVERYMUCH!!! I'm a little bit busy but because you are waiting for this...well I just can't help going on with this story! I'm a little bit not really but I'll tell you frankly IAMHOOKEDUPWITHSCHOOL(BLAH_BLAHS)hope you know what I mean. I am also expected to write a school script and it is a rush job order...(from the bosses, you know?)Stop the story telling...let's proceed. ENJOY! **

I didn't expect you to like that song...but i think it is cool. Sorry i just deleted it...it will add to imperfections!

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

Chapter 13: The Plan

Another day of hope had come. This was the day of the finalization and approval of the plan for the most awaiting Yule Ball. Draco and Hermione were so inspired this past few days and they really planned the BEST Yule Ball they could imagine. 

Hermione was sitting in their study table. She was reading and editing their 20-pages Yule Ball proposal and she hoped that Dumbledore would surely be delighted by the plan they had just came-up. 

_'Is this really worth enough? Oh, Merlin! I am dying to know what Professor Dumbledore will tell us. Oh, there's a blot in this paper!' _Hermione was very tensed. 

Draco by that time was having a tête-à-tête with Professor Snape in the dungeons. 

"Draco, I know you have something to tell me. I don't have enough patience so…could you breathe it out before I lost my temper." Snape said. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Draco said to him like a kinder-garden kid. Snape looked at him like a confused tiger. 

"I would like to say thank you to you first before the Slytherin House come barging in and destroying your dungeon, sir." Draco said with a smile in his eyes. 

"Why saying thank you? I am not a person to be thankful about. But you must really say sorry because you are one of the dunderheads I have taught throughout the ages. You idiots gave me too many headaches. I really must have drunk that Too-Many-Patience Potion I had brewed just before you came to Hogwarts." Snape said but a little bit nicer than his usual growl. 

"And one more thing, professor. I want you to know that I had realized what you said last time that 'There are things that are somewhat familiar but they are not. There are things that we thought will never change but they will.' Nothing is permanent, things always change for good or bad." Draco said. 

"So what change have you got?" Snape asked. 

"I'm aiming for the good." Draco answered. 

"You are always good, just idiot to see the difference of real to unnatural." Snape said and walked to his boiling cauldron. 

"Go now. I have so many things to do and finished those left undone." Snape said while stirring the cauldron. 

Draco walked out the dungeon and headed to their dormitory. When he reached the place, he decided to joke Hermione by surprising her. He quietly entered their common room without her noticing him. He just stayed behind her chair and he watched her while editing and adding some finishing touches to their paper. He suddenly leaned forward to her ears. 

"Hey!" Draco said to her ears. Hermione accidentally threw her quill and ink on her nose. 

"You bastard! You must have blotted our… Oh, Merlin!" Hermione checked the papers one by one. 

Hermione stood up and face him. "You nearly tampered our proposal! Why are you laughing?" 

Draco couldn't help out laughing at her. "You have ink on your nose!" 

"Ok. Don't you think that's funny, do you?" Hermione said and wiped it hard. 

"No don't do that." Draco replied. 

"Draco, I don't want to look ugly." Hermione said. 

"You are ugly. So don't need to wipe it out." Draco joked her. 

"Is that so?" Hermione raised her clenched fist ready for a blow. 

"I'm just kidding." Draco came forward and pulled out his white handkerchief. 

"Let me." Draco said but Hermione wanted revenge so she reached for the inkbottle at her back and dipped her index finger. 

She blotted Draco's nose with ink in surprise. 

"What are you doing?" Draco touched his nose. 

"Just doing you a favor." Hermione laughed. 

"A favor, what?" Draco asked but she changed the topic. 

"Oh, what time is it, Draco?" Hermione asked. 

"It's six, time for us to go." Draco answered. Hermione grabbed the papers and pulled his wrist for them to go. 

"Wait! I want to see my nose. You have just painted it black." Draco protested. 

"It's clean." Hermione said but really there was still ink on his nose. 

As they reached Dumbledore's Head Office, he was waiting for them at the staircase. 

"You are here at last. I can't wait to read your Yule Ball Plan. Let's go for a walk. My office is very crowded right now, still in renovation." Dumbledore said and started walking. 

Draco and Hermione were just walking behind when… 

"Alas! This is the Yule Ball I've been waiting for." Dumbledore said. Hermione was very happy same as Draco. 

"This is perfect! I know you can do it better. Just the way I like it to be. Uh, Draco, you have dirt on your nose. Shall we? Dinner will be serve any minute." Dumbledore lead the way. 

Draco gave Hermione a death stare then she blushed, she giggled slightly at his reaction: Draco Malfoy was blushing furiously. 

* * *

AN: I hope i can see him blush like that!:)

Thanks to FantasyAngel: sorry i'm colorblind(joke!)Really i thought yellow and gold, you know similar. Stupid me, they are not. I am not really that imaginative at all but I'm trying. 

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER!!! *sniffs* I NEVER THOUGHT THAT MANY OF YOU ARE READING THIS FIC...

THANK YOU...THANK YOU...THANK YOU

But before I forget: Sorry Fredricka Esmerelda I don't have any website(how i wish i have)But my friend has one...she also loves D/Hr. I will e-mail you the details. I will also visit your site but not today but I will i promise you. 

And thank you to all those who reviewed....I will be reading book 5 later...thank God I reserved that book for myself even it costs so much that it consumes my monthly allowance. 


	14. The Yule Ball

***I like Sirius really but now that i read the book 5, i really like him more. It is a big thing dying for the one you love, he is really a HERO! Ooops...spoilers....guys, spoilers!!!hahaha

I would also like to include that i like Snape now, he is not that bad at all.

Oh well,,i'm inspired this past few days...i know you know why!

But that inspiration doesn't really make any sense at all in writing this chapter, i myself feel sleepy(yawns)

Anyway...finally this is it! I just remember that Yule Ball is celebrated every 4 years during Triwizard. But i'm doing this anyway...i love YULE BALL!

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 14: The Yule Ball

Hogwarts' students from year 4 and above were so busy walking and asking somebody to be their date. Gryffindor Common Room was the most crowded place since all students of that house were gathered there. Harry and Ron however were the only ones who were just sitting around and playing chess. 

"We're very lucky, Harry. We don't need to grab somebody's hand to be our date. You are very lucky to be the partner of my sister, Ginny." Ron said with pride. 

"I am really confuse until now why Hermione decided to be your partner after all these years. You must have altered her eye vision." Harry replied. 

"It's supper why don't we go down now before I'll take your eye off." Ron suggested. 

"OK. Remember we still have 5 matches to finish." Harry said and they headed off. 

At the Great Hall… 

"Look Harry, there's Hermione." Ron said and ran to her. 

"Hello Ron, Harry. You're just in time for dinner." Hermione said and close her Transfiguration Book. 

"Hermione, do you have an idea where the Yule Ball will be held?" Harry asked and grabbed a pumpkin pie. 

"Oh, speaking of which. Ron, I can't go with you at the Ball." Hermione said and look at Ron. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked but he seemed to be getting angry. 

"I am very sorry, Ron. It is a Hogwarts business." Hermione said and stood up. "I need to go." 

"Then, who are you with?" Ron asked. 

"Just wait and see. That one is a Head Girl business." Hermione looked back and walked out the Great Hall. 

"Really a bombarded Head Girl business." Ron said but with sadness. 

"She's really a Head Girl." Harry said to him then they ate. 

After a week when all were settled, the most awaiting day had arrive… The Yule Ball. All were shocked when Dumbledore announced that the assembly would be at the Great Hall. They were excited to know where the Yule Ball would take place. At exactly 9 in the evening, they marched into the Forbidden Forest's entrance and by pair they held the Portkey, some were scared but some were excited. 

As they all reached the place… 

"I can't believe it. I didn't know that there is such a place like this." Ginny said to Harry and Ron. 

"This is very romantic. I can't believe that I am in the middle of the Forbidden Forest." Parvati Patil whispered to her date. 

"I want to see Draco's coward face while trembling in fear. Where is he?" Ron said and looked from a far and he spotted the blond guy with Hermione. 

"What is he doing with Hermione?" Ron asked to Harry. 

"They are Head students. Maybe Dumbledore wants them to be together to watch the students intently tonight. He seemed to be…happy and calm." Harry said and they both looked at them. 

All were amazed at the place. It is a huge land full of beautiful flowers and surrounded by healthy grown pine trees. Small tables and chairs were placed below the shed of the Weeping Willow (AN: just like the Whomping Willow but it gives a huge shed and of course less dangerous!) 

The place is so magical. Sounds like chirping of birds can be heard, rustling of leaves were so good to hear. But the most amazing thing was: there was no snow in the place, it was unbelievable. It is Yuletide Season but there was no snow in that place. But if you would searched along the leaves and beneath it, there was dew in every leaf and petal in that place. Yuletide had no place in that particular area because rain of snow was already gone, leaving a wonderful trace of dew all over the land. 

Dumbledore came to Draco and Hermione who were watching the students wide-eyed. 

"How did you know this place?" The headmaster asked. 

"I really don't know this place either, professor. Draco just told me how beautiful this place is. He described every details of it. I was really amazed and I'd begun searching about it. I found a book where it shows about the details and location of Hogwarts Castle and the Forbidden Forest. I found so many things but there I read about this place. Wonderfully describe as Draco's. After that we decided to conduct the Ball here." Hermione answered. 

"You totally believe him. That's wonderful! Draco, how did you find the Capercaillie (AN: It is a coniferous forest in northern Europe) Garden?" Dumbledore asked again. 

"The portrait in our quarters led me here, sir." Draco answered. 

"The portrait? How?" Headmaster asked. 

"One night when I decided to washed my face, the portrait blurred in its usual black color to blue and it swirled fast in circles. I thought it would be broken and when I touched it, I was here in instant. When I came back, the portrait was back to normal." Draco explained. 

"That's weird." Hermione said. 

"Sometimes being weird is magical and real. I will go now." Dumbledore smiled and walked away from them. 

"Draco, this place is very, very nice. I wish I could go here for sometime. Um, I'm just wondering how did you come back?" Hermione said. 

"I want to show you something." Draco said and led her to a huge maple tree. 

"What are we doing in front of this big old tree?" Hermione asked. 

"Just hold still." Draco said and they stepped into the tree. 

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed.... 

Especially to CARMIE!!! I dedicate this fic to all of my FRIENDS...REVIEWERS... and what so ever!

GOD bless YAH!!! 


	15. The Portrait

I got you there!!! Of course they will feel pain but it will be my surprise. I am trying not to have a very sad ending.

I change the plot a little bit and as you wish I will lengthen the story...I also like to inform you that I am not in the middle of the story yet so no conflicts and whatsoever is seen in the story but wait for future chapters!

Author's Note: Do you remember the portrait in the first chapter…you see that creepy piece of wood does have a part in my story! Hope you enjoy the flow of my story, it is like an old piece of junk but I hope you appreciate it a bit. Anyweiz…here it is! One of my favorites, *drum roll* Hahaha… ***And I also revise this chapter...change some things...sorry! 

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 15: The Portrait

"Hermione, here we are. Open your eyes." Draco shook Hermione's shoulders. 

"Where did you bring me?" Hermione said but she didn't want to open her eyes. 

"Open your eyes. Don't be afraid. I'm here." Draco said and she slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised. It was their dormitory. She shook her head but she was not dreaming. 

"I told you. This portrait must have been a portkey leading to the Capercaillie Garden. Amazing isn't it?" Draco asked and looked at her. 

"Yes, this is wonderful. I can go to that garden anytime I want to." Hermione said and Draco nodded. 

"Just stand here, wait for a few seconds, touch it and off you go." Draco said and looked at the portrait. 

"Come on. We are out here for quite a long time. Let's go. Professor Dumbledore must be looking for us." Hermione said but Draco stopped her. 

"Wait. I have something to tell you." Draco said. 

"What is it? Let's talk about it later at the Ball." Hermione suggested. 

"But I want to tell you here because it is somewhat important. I want you to tell that…" Draco said but before he could finish, Hermione dragged him into the portrait. 

"…that I owe you everything!" Draco shouted but unfortunately they were on the grounds of the Capercaillie Garden and not too far away to the meddling Gryffindor students especially to Ron and Harry. Ron was shocked and he ran to them as fast as he could. 

"What did you say, Malfoy? You are an imbecile skunk. Repeat what you said!" Ron shouted but before he withdrew his wand... 

"Let's get out of here. Now!" Hermione said and they got back to their dormitory. 

"I told you. I must have told you here. It is not safe out there, look at the Weasel. He nearly killed me by his filthy…" Draco protested. 

"Quiet! I want you to tell it again." Hermione said and hold him by his shoulders. 

"What? The Weasel?" Draco replied. 

"No, you idiot! The words you told me after leaving this place." Hermione said and looked at his eyes but he didn't make any movement or sound. 

"What? You can't tell it again to me, Draco?" Hermione asked. 

"No. It's that…it's hard for me to tell it again because…" Draco couldn't speak. 

"Because?" Hermione asked waiting for his answer. 

"Because I am getting more nervous than I expect, what if I can't explain what that meant and I think just seconds I will collapse here because of nervous breakdown!" Draco said fast. 

"Stop that! Please tell it again to me." Hermione said then after few moments... 

"Hermione…I owe you everything.... even my life and I thank you for that." Draco said but Hermione didn't react or move a bit. 

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing. I just want to repeat it all over and over again on my head so that I can know and believe what that meant." Hermione said and released her hands on his shoulders. 

"You don't believe me?" Draco asked sadly. 

"It's not that. I just can't…" Hermione said. 

"We must better leave now. Let's go back maybe Ron's gangster were out of that area. The Headmaster will not be too kind to expel us one last time." Draco said but Hermione continued to speak. 

"…understand it and hold myself back and it means a lot to me. I don't have the courage either to tell you because of my reputation, my pride and all that. I myself owe a lot from you too, Draco. You also gave me something I never felt before." Hermione said and hugged him tight. 

Somewhat these feeling has happened before, the feeling of security and care: the ones they always share. He hugged her even tighter, securely and Hermione did the same thing. They were taken back to reality when the portrait started to bubble and made popping noise. 

"Look at the portrait, Hermione." Draco said and pointed his finger towards the portrait. The image was now visible, they can see themselves holding each other's hands and looking at each other intently. They were in the Capercaillie Garden dressed in the same dress robes. 

"That's us. I think that is purely fraud! But you look devastatingly…" Hermione said. 

"Handsome! I know but I think you look just the same..." Draco joked her. 

"What? I didn't tell you that you're handsome!" Hermione lifted her fist to his face. 

"What I mean is you look just the same beautiful Hermione Granger I know. It's very nice." Draco said and smiled at her. 

"Now that's a complete assertion of power due to lack of bad things to say." Hermione said and smiled back. 

"We must better leave now before you can kill me by bare hands." Draco said. 

"Wait 'till we see Ron and Harry. They might kill you by just one single blow." Hermione said. 

"I am not afraid. Test me." Draco proudly said and held her hand to leave their dormitory. 

* * *

AN: Sorry I don't have enough powers right now to lengthen their ....luvvie-dovvie scene but wait for future chapters! I told you before... the story will be a little bit of a rush but I will not hang you there.....but that is before I am planning to lengthen the story!

There will be sorrow...really! 

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! 


	16. Hold on

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 16: Hold on

The Head Boy and Girl must be thankful that there was no commotion held during their Yule Ball. It was peacefully started and finished perfectly. But in the morning, students from Gryffindor were so delighted to discuss the topic to their schoolmates. Some said that Draco and Hermione have a relationship and what so ever. 

Harry specially Ron were so affected by those chit-chats held in the Great Hall and even in their own house dormitory. 

"What can you say Harry? Hermione is having an affair with the Dragon head." Ron angrily said. 

"Uh… Ron we must better leave them alone. I think they are not doing anything bad besides Hermione knows what she's doing. If Hermione is happy, I shall be happy for her. You must do the same thing. Remember she's our best friend." Harry said. 

"Yes you are right. She's our best friend but I don't really believe that...that and I know there is a blackmail going on. Maybe Malfoy tortures Hermione or something like that." Ron said. 

"I don't believe that. Hermione is very clever and she will stand up for everything specially block evil things. I know she loves what she's doing. I can see it in her eyes, Ron. Face the truth. Look at her or ask her, she can tell you everything you want to know." Harry said and headed to the boys dormitory. 

"That won't be necessary." Ron said and looked away from Harry. 

"Maybe I need to accept that the best friend I have these years has found somebody who can love her better...I need to let go the girl I used to love." Ron said to himself. 

At the Head's Dormitory, they were seated at the coach. 

"Why are you so afraid to go out? We need to face the people. We are not doing anything. Or are you afraid to look stupid because you are with me?" Draco said and looked at her. 

"Of course not! I don't care what people are saying. It is just what Harry and Ron will tell me. I can't explain how this things are happening. How can I tell Ron that I am doing nothing." Hermione said. 

"So? I don't think Weasel understands anything in his life. He will be jealous if he'll find the truth that his best friend is safe with me more than in his side." Draco joked her. 

"Ron is my best friend. I care for him alot and also Harry. I don't want them to look stupid and believe the gossips around. I need to tell them what they need to know. " Hermione replied. 

"And also I want them to know that you are also my friend. They don't need to be afraid because I am safe with you." Hermione said and held his hand. 

"Uh...yeah. That's it! They will be convince." Draco said. 

"Don't be so confident, Draco. They hate you." Hermione said. 

Then...Snape entered the quarters... 

"Quick! Your father is here, Draco. He's waiting for you at the dungeons. Here, read this before you go ahead." Snape said and leave at once. 

**_Draco, you need to explain everything I need to know or else I will bring you home._**

"I am not afraid anymore. I told you that before." Draco said and lent her the letter. 

"Draco, maybe I need to go with you. I think you are not...." Hermione said after reading the note. 

"Is it nice? My father is here because he is afraid I'm meddling with you." Draco asked. 

"Draco, your father will be very angry. He will beat you to death if he hears that." Hermione said. 

"I want to die fighting for what I know is right better than letting go and sacrifice my entire life to the Dark Lord. I have done everything and I don't want to continue it. I will always hold on, remember that." Draco said. 

Hermione was shocked upon hearing that statement. Draco is in the good side after all but she is very afraid of what might happen to him upon leaving this dormitory. 


	17. There will be no goodbyes

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 17: There will be no goodbyes 

"Explain yourself, Draco." Lucius said to Draco upon his entry while calmly seated at one of the chairs in the dungeons. 

"What do you want to hear, father?" Draco asked and walked straight to him. 

"EVERYTHING! I am not here to have a pet talk with you. I am here to know why are you so attached to that filthy mudblood!" Lucius said to him and dragged Draco by his collar. 

"Hermione Granger is the Head Girl. I am with here because we are supposed to work together." Draco said calmly beneath Lucius strong grip. 

"Is that so? Then why are telling her that you owe your life to her? Do you forget that we are pureblood, rich and powerful people? Why are you owing your life to someone who is such a dump?" Lucius said and banging Draco at the wall. 

"Because that is the truth! I owe her everything when I knew her. She is not a dump, father. She is a witch. She is a girl with absolute powers." Draco said while holding his father's hand in his throat. 

"When do you learn to answer like that? What are you imposing? You care for that MUDBLOOD? She isn't a witch and even deserving to be in the Wizarding World. She is a disgrace, having a dirty blood in her veins doesn't make her any good." Lucius said but tightening his grip to Draco's throat. 

"I damn care for her, Father! She who is a dirty blood gave me that damn reason to live!" Draco shouted at Lucius face. 

"You are so brave to tell me that. Let's see. I will bring you home this instant. I will show you who is telling the truth. And one more thing, I will not call-off your wedding with Pansy. Let's go now to Dumbledore, I can't wait to see your mother cry." Lucius said and dragged Draco to the Headmaster's office. 

The next day… 

"Drakie…oh where's my Drakie? He flew last night to the Manor with Sir Lucius. I wonder what's the rush." Pansy said to one of her housemates while walking towards the Great Hall. 

"Maybe Malfoys have a big event, a family reunion perhaps?" The girl beside Pansy said. 

"Oh…I wonder why they didn't invite me besides I'll be a future Malfoy too." Pansy said and headed to the Hall. 

Ron by that time was pacing right where the Slytherin Girls were. He heard everything and wondered why Draco Malfoy headed to home last night. 

"Ron, what are you doing in the hallway? You're blocking the way." Hermione said and dragged Ron to their House Table. 

"Why are you standing there? Is there a problem or something bothering you?" Hermione asked. 

"Where is Malfoy?" Ron asked immediately. 

"Uh…I don't know. He didn't sleep in our dormitory last night." Hermione answered and searched for the blond guy at the Slytherin table but found none. 

"Why are you asking, Ron?" Hermione asked but with worry in her eyes. 

"I wonder why he go straight from home, what's in the hurry?" Ron asked. 

"What? Did I hear you right? He went home." Hermione asked and stood up. 

"I'm afraid he did." Ron answered and Hermione stormed out of the Hall. 


	18. Time to let you go

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 18: Time to let you go 

"Professor Dumbledore…sir, do you know where Draco is? I can't find him anywhere." Hermione said gasping for breath due to running. 

"Draco Malfoy went home last night with his father." The Headmaster replied. 

"Uh…but we are not allowed to go home when it is not holidays." Hermione said. 

"He will not be gone for so long. His father told me that there would be a special event. I wonder what that is. I also told Lucius that it is prohibited for students to go out of Hogwarts expect for Holidays but as he insisted, being one of the governors I have no choice." Professor Dumbledore replied. 

"I am worried, sir. It will be really dangerous if he'll be out there." Hermione said trembling at her seat. 

"Don't worry. Draco will be back soon after a week." Dumbledore said. 

"A week? That will be long enough. I need…uh we need him here. I can't patrol the corridors with just prefects alone." Hermione said. 

"I know. We need him here. I am sure he wants to go back but as you can see he can't come back immediately due to some important matters." Dumbledore replied. 

"Thank you, sir. I need to go now. I will be late for my class." Hermione said. 

"And Hermione…Draco told me before he left to take care of yourself." The Headmaster said. 

"…thank you." Hermione replied and dashed to the dungeons. 

At the Potions' Class…. 

"Miss Granger, why are you late? Being a Head girl is not an excuse to skip my class. Ten points will be deducted to your House points for being late and have no excuse." Snape said. 

"I am very sorry, professor." Hermione said and took the seat beside Harry. 

"Where were you?" Harry asked. 

"At the Headmaster's Office." Hermione replied. 

After class…. 

"What are you doing at the Headmaster's office a while ago? You don't have any meetings today, right?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. Are you asking about…?" Ron said but Hermione interrupted. 

"Uh…I just…can't find the Head Boy, that's all. Hogwarts needs him. And…he is assigned today to guard the Gryffindor House. I expect you two will be having a victory party tonight for winning Qudditch game against Ravenclaw. And I am so proud of you two!" Hermione hugged her friends tight. 

"I will go tonight besides celebration is not bad." Hermione said. 

She was confused. She was very nervous of what might happen to Draco at a week's time. Hermione knew there would be something bad happening. She hoped he would be fine if he gets back. She appreciated what he told to Professor Dumbledore: take care of herself but maybe it is better if he will be taking care of himself more than her. She will be missing him… a week will be long enough. But what if he will never comes back? 

* * *

Thank you... thank you... thank you

This chapter is dedicated to my FRIENDLY FRIENDS...you know who you are! 

LUV YOU ALL!!! 


	19. Busy minds, Busy hearts

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 19: Busy minds, busy hearts 

Days past but Draco was not yet around. Hermione's worries became intense than ever. The Head's Dormitory was like a graveyard for her. She often spent the night at the Gryffindor Dormitory. Companions and friends made her felt a little bit fine. She's counting the days, the worst days. 

Hogsmeade weekend...

"Herm, why are you so worried with the skunk?" Ron asked. 

Ron always asked that question to her when they were alone if he feels that she's thinking so deep…very troubled. 

"I am not thinking about him!" Hermione said. 

"Then why are thinking like a paranoid, genius hippogriff?" Ron asked. 

"I am not paranoid and I am not a hippogriff!" Hermione replied. 

"Then what are you thinking?" Ron asked. 

"Everything. All the things that comes in my head." Hermione said. 

"So you're brain is like a tarantula…creepy spider!" Ron said. 

"Yes, you are right, Ron. My creepy head is thinking about creepy ideas." Hermione replied. 

"You don't have to say something. I know." Ron said. It was the first time he ever got serious. 

"What? I don't understand you." Hermione asked. 

"It is just…it is just I know. Yes, I know. 'Hope I know?" Ron said. 

"RONALD WEASLEY! Are you kidding me? Where's Harry by the way?" Hermione asked. 

"He's having a special meeting with somebody." Ron answered. 

"So, that's why you are bugging me? Well, I am glad you don't have any date at Hogsmeade. She will be really petrified." Hermione joked. 

"I have an animal magnetism! REMEMBER THAT!" Ron said. 

"Yup, the ability to attract animals." Hermione replied. 

"Excuse me?" Ron asked. 

"Well that is animal magnetism." Hermione replied. 

"I mean I have the ultimate ability to attract girls at any sort. It is just that bad I can't attract the girl I want." Ron said. 

"When will you be serious, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked giggling. 

"Just now." Ron said. 


	20. I wish every word didn't have a meaning

AN: *Yup...Ron LOVES Hermione before... 

Sorry I am just really a CONFUSED writer! My first time...you know?!? Oh..well hope you read my poem as well as this fic. :)

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 20: I wish every word didn't have a meaning. 

After a week, Draco came back to Hogwarts safe and sound but something had changed. He was a complete snob and numb. He didn't stop for a while otherwise he continued to walk passed along the intrigued people. Hermione of course was very happy to see him back. She waited for him at their dormitory but no Draco came. The next day after classes, she waited for him too but it was nearly midnight when she heard voices outside their dorm. 

"Draco, I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother. I know you are still in recovery. I will always be here for you, Drakie dearest." Pansy said. 

Hermione hesitated to go out instead she stayed at the back of the door and listened to their conversation. 

"Could you please go away? I won't be out for long, wait for me at the Slytherin Common Room." Draco said. 

"But I want to go with you. I don't want that mudblood waste your time there. I know she wants to know everything and for that certain degree, I will be glad to tell her everything she wants to know." Pansy said. 

"No, I don't want a watch dog! I will be back soon. So would you kindly wait for me at the Common Room?" Draco said with little irritation. 

"That's it! You won't be there for long so I'll stay with you." Pansy said and clung her arms to him. 

"Pansy, get off me! I said, wait for me there!" Draco shouted. 

"You don't have to shout. I'm very sorry I know you are lonely for days so I just want you to be happy. I thought you would like to have some company." Pansy said. 

At that time due to extreme irritation to Pansy, Hermione burst out of anger and walked straight to them. 

"What is the trouble you are putting on, Parkinson?" Hermione asked. 

"Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here. I told you that before." Hermione raised her voice. 

"I don't care! Who are you anyway?" Pansy teased. 

"Get out of here! You're making my blood boil." Hermione burst out. 

"I won't be here for so long besides we're here to get Draco's things." Pansy said. 

Hermione turned her gaze to Draco. "Is that true?" Hermione asked. 

"Uhh..yes…I will be transferring back to the Slytherin dormitory….uhh" Draco couldn't explain why. 

"He can't stay here with you. He will be dying here because of loneliness…Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't realize that saying death in front of you would be fatal due to your present condition. I'm very sorry." Pansy said. 

"What do you mean, Parkinson?" Hermione asked. 

"Perhaps you didn't know, Draco's mother past away just this week the night he went home." Pansy said. 

"I…don't get…. it. Mrs. Malfoy… past away? Draco…I'm sorry." Hermione tried to reach for him. 

"You are calling him, Draco? Since when does this dirtyblood calls you by your first name?" Pansy asked Draco. 

"Maybe…you didn't hear her right. She's not calling me by my first name. How could she? She's just a…" Draco paused. 

"What? Draco…what?" Pansy asked. 

"She's just a MUDBL…. she's just a MUDBLOOD." Draco said. 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hate Pansy Parkinson! Why did it needs to be her? Of all Slytherin cute gals...why the pug-face is the prefect with Draco,,imagine that? Awful! 

Ohh.. just cruel me. SORRY!!! I am just carried away...

BUT TO ALL THOSE CUTE REVIEWERS AND AUTHORS OUT THERE *including ME!!!(whoa...is that a lightning?)....

Hi

Thank you for reviewing... 


	21. I don't want to see you cry

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 21: I don't want to see you cry. 

Hermione cried all night. She couldn't believe everything she just heard. Draco hates her again or maybe he didn't like her at all. It was really confusing. She does have many questions, mainly how and why. She was expecting of something good but it wasn't. He was back to his usual self…of loneliness and darkness. The most important question was, why Mrs. Malfoy died? Why these time when Draco is happy and satisfied? Why now? 

She waited for a week that seemed eternity and just now upon reviewing the words she heard…why did she wait for him? She was thinking of some excuse, something reasonable but upon leaving her alone in the dormitory she couldn't think straight. Her head was malfunctioning. She just didn't know. 

She was inattentive that day. She lost her house 40 points for not listening well and turning a book into a slimy toad which was supposed to be a mug. 

On the other hand, Draco couldn't believe what happened until now. His mother died because of him: FOR SAVING HIM or maybe SAVING THEM. She sacrificed her own life to save him. He felt guilty. He shouldn't disobey his father at all. What can he do? He's young and he can't live alone. He needed his family but now for him he is alone, very alone. Pansy told his father everything that led to the accident. Draco hates her, for everything especially when Pansy asked Lucius what she wanted and with the approval from his father to leave the Head's Dormitory so that she can be with him back at the Slytherin dormitory and the most painful one when his father told him to leave Hermione. 

He couldn't breath at all. He wished he was dead as his mother. He can't live a single day seeing Pansy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle with him. He wanted to be with Hermione. He can't…. he will not…it can't be. She deserves to be happy and it will be safe to leave her alone so that his father will not hunt her or even kill her. 

One night when they were patrolling the corridors, Hermione and Draco met. He stared at her from a distance and for a very long time so as she. He wanted to go to her, to say sorry. He can't. Only thing he can do was to stare at her. They wanted to speak but they can't reach each other. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards her and as he approached her, tears were flowing from her cheeks but when he was near her…she ran away crying. 

Draco froze. 

_'I don't want to see you crying, Hermione. I hate it when I see you sad. I miss you so much. How I wish I could touch you and say I love you. But the only thing I could tell you was…goodbye.' _

Draco's own tears were leaking from his eyes. 

* * *

*sniffs* I don't want to see them crying....hu hu hu....*sniffs again*

*change of mood* Oh well, I am very thankful to Mizz Chili.....thank you thank you thank you

And to all my reviewers...

God Bless!


	22. I am always waiting but you are not ther...

*It is not yet done…but it will, soon. 

Anyway thanks to those who reviewed but sorry I can't improve my sentence constructions and anything…I am a beginner. How I wish I had a beta reader. 

I am doing this all by myself. (poor me…huhuhu) 

*A HINT: I ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS! * 

** YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 22: I am always waiting but you are not there. 

Hermione couldn't stop herself from running. She wanted to run as far as she could go. She couldn't take everything to her head: to her heart. That was very painful. She was defeated by her emotions. She was desperate as Draco. Who will ever know? 

She stopped in front of their Head's Dormitory but she was surprise upon seeing her friend, it was Ron. 

"Why are you crying, Herm? What's the matter?" Ron approached her but the time he reached her she cried loud at his chest. 

"Tell me what's wrong? I can't take it…. seeing you like that." Ron said. 

"I…can't. I don't even know…how can I? I don't understand everything. I can't tell what my heart really feels." Hermione said between her cries. 

"I cannot understand you." Ron said. 

"You will never… nobody can understand me." Hermione buried her face to his chest. 

"I will try. I always understand you." Ron said. 

Hermione kept crying. Ron was holding her still. After few moments, she collapsed at the cold stone floor. 

"Are you okay? You are very pale. Let me take you to Madam Pomfrey." Ron said and helped her up. 

"No, I'm okay. Just leave me here alone. I want to be alone." Hermione said and walked to the portrait hole. 

"I will not leave you here. You are indeed alone there. Perhaps you need to go back at the Gryffindor Dormitory so that we can watch over you." Ron said. 

"How did you know I was alone?" Hermione asked. 

"I have my ways. I saw Malfoy together with his cronies and little girlfriend again. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe his back at his kingdom." Ron said. 

Hermione didn't answer back. She gave the password to the portrait and came inside together with Ron. 

"Yes, you are right. He left this dormitory some nights ago. I didn't have any idea why." Hermione plainly said. 

"I thought he's nice to you, how could he? Leaving you alone here, it's not pretty fair. You are nice to him." Ron angrily said. 

"Stop it! He was nice to me…. I just knew he did." Hermione tears were back at her eyes. 

"He's not here now, that means he can leave you anytime he wants to." Ron shouted. 

"He can of course, leave this place, besides he has the freedom to do so." Hermione answered back. 

"You are not his rug, leaving you anywhere he wants to and you are not his shield to everything and destroy anyhow he wants to. Hermione, he didn't know how special you are." Ron shouted but Hermione was still crying. 

"What are you talking about, Ron? It is just his leaving we are talking about not anything else." Hermione said. 

"That's it. That's why you are waiting for him for ages. That's why you are crying. You waited for him but he didn't come." Ron angrily said. 

"I can't understand you, Ron. What are you implying?" Hermione asked. 

"You waited for him. I waited for you but you are not there... because you are waiting for somebody else…him." Ron said and left the dormitory. 

* * *

Author's Note: Ron was not my favorite character but I just wanted to show his soft side...loving someone...he is very sensitive at that, most guys do. 

JUST KEEP THE LOVE FLOWING....Draco/Hermione FOREVER!!! 


	23. I can't hold you forever

***Sorry…I had my exams (3 days!)…. Oh, I'm a little bit exhausted just finished the tests today. Imagine how I love you, my dear reviewers and readers. **

Well, I have my 23rd chapter, *looks sad* I will have just 8 chapters to go and sorry but that's final. Don't worry I'm planning to have a sequel. *looks satisfied* 

Now, let me present to you Chapter 23….(drum roll please!) 

** This chapter is dedicated to: (Mariane...hehe) HIMURAGIC, my trainor! **

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER 

Chapter 23: I can't hold you forever. 

Ron just left. She was totally alone. She didn't even know what's wrong. She was still crying and a little bit nauseated because her head kept stirring the memories with Draco all over and over again. 

She didn't want to review the moments with him. She didn't want to see him again. NEVER. 

She kept walking to and fro across the dorm, she felt dizzy upon doing that but she didn't stop. After a while, she spotted the portrait…THEIR PORTRAIT…she felt dizzier than before. She hates that portrait but she couldn't refuse to agree to herself that the portrait in front of her was a symbol of a good relationship with him: being his friend and co-head partner, but that was before. Today is a very different story. 

She touched the portrait and just in seconds, she was there. The Capercaillie Garden was different. The place was very dark, very deserted. The cold breeze lingered through her veins. She was feeling cold but she didn't mind it at all. The place was joining her. The picture of that Garden perfectly suited her emotions: sad, dark and cold. 

She lazily walked at the lawns. She didn't even bother to look down if she's stepping upon little flowers or plants. She was thinking about the days when they were together…she couldn't stop herself from reviewing that precious memories with him…_ when they hated each other and like him in an instant, seeing his pale face and comforted him, when she saw the sadness in his eyes and stayed with him, the Yule Ball together and also the time when they kissed… that times, the memories that were dear to her and wanted to cherish forever but now they were all just an illusions…nothing really happened._

How she wished they were just her dreams, but they were not. Those times were bothering her: those lead her to him. 

She shouted. The outcry she wanted to tell to her brain and to her heart. 

----------------------- 

Draco heard her. He was there. He is there everyday. At that place, he found the silence he needed. He wanted to be alone, isolated from the people he knew because they didn't know him at all, only her…who captured the deepest pit of his soul and his heart. She was the only one. Narcissa knew nothing at least even a little of him. He wanted to show his mother that he's happy, he didn't want her to look sad but now he didn't have any reasons to pretend. His mother was gone and he didn't want Hermione to be next in line. He knew his father's capacity. He can kill anybody…even himself for the Dark Lord's satisfaction. 

He himself didn't want to see her even her shadow. Her presence hunts him. Even in his dreams, he can see her. He was very tired. He was lame. He may look stupid at that but at least he knew she would be save. He cares for her a lot. 

He was sitting still at the shed of the Weeping Willow. He hid himself even more when he sensed that she's coming to his direction. 

She stopped. Draco froze. She landed at the grassland beside the Weeping Willow, just inches away from him. She cried. She cried even louder. 

It was very painful for him to see her like that. 

"Stop crying." Draco said. 

Hermione stopped from crying. She recognized the voice and she searched for him. The garden was very dark she couldn't see anything except the big old maple tree and the Weeping Willow. 

"Draco…is…that…. you?" Hermione said trembling because of fear and cold. 

He didn't answer. She was terrified. 

"Yes, it is me." Draco said coldly. 

"What…are…you doing…here? How did you get..here? Where are…you?" Hermione said. 

"Hiding. I'm using Dumbledore's portkey, he gave it to me so that I can be hidden from you…to everybody even just for a while." Draco replied. 

"Draco…could…uh…could we…talk?" Hermione asked. 

"We are talking." Draco replied. 

"Show yourself to me." Hermione managed to say clearly. 

"No. It's better this way." Draco said. 

"I will… look for you…." Hermione said but before she stood up… 

"No, stay there." Draco said. 

"I want to see you." Hermione said. 

"I don't want you to look for me." Draco said. 

"Why? I…will….just…" Hermione protested. 

"I said NO! If you'll be doing that, I will be mad. By doing that, I will feel needed and I don't want you to need me." Draco said. 

"Draco…please…I'm begging you, let me see you." Hermione said. 

"I thought you're clever enough." Draco replied. 

"Why are you…doing this to me?" Hermione asked. 

"I am not doing anything." Draco replied. 

"You have done a lot." Hermione said. 

Draco didn't answer back. Then… 

"I have done a lot for other people… maybe it's time to give myself a chance." Draco said. 

"You have changed…I do believe you changed. Remember what I told you before, I will always trus…" Hermione said. 

"Shh…stop saying that. It is not worth for me." Draco said. 

"Yes, it is!" Hermione protested. 

Draco stood up and went to her direction. He stood in front of her. It was a little bit of shocked; she didn't even bother to stand. 

He knelt in front of her. 

"Even if…it was really meant for me… I will not take it as a compliment now…it was really sad to say… I am not worth of that words." Draco paused and tears were leaking from his eyes. 

"….I love you, Hermione but I can't hold you forever…." 

* * *

Author's Note: A little bit sad... isn't it?*sniffs* Of course, the story will not end by that way. I always believe in happy endings! But let's say, they will reconcile and be friends....forever! It's only I who needs to decide.... well...I can't tell. The plot I once decided to use was revised. I add little spice,' hope you can see it.

Oh, well need to go...I have to think of a better ending for you. 

THANKS! 


	24. I wish I were you

*This chapter focuses on Ron. I like his character. He is like one of the usual guys… pretending that nothing is happening…nearly cheating themselves. They are usually the ones who will regret to what might happened in the end…because they are all so numb, coward…what else…uh…………(well, I don't hate boys!) 

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 24: I wish I were you. 

Ron stormed up to his bed. He changed in his pajamas as quickly as he can. He lay awake all night…thinking about her. 

He pretended to be strong all those years. He stayed away from Harry's curiosity about what he truly feels about Hermione but he couldn't ran away from the reality that she couldn't see him as the one he longed years ago: someone who will love him as he is. 

She loves somebody else, his best friend's nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The man he hated all his life. 

Ron saves his tears. He didn't even bother to shed one. He must be strong to show that he was not defeated by such a git alone. 

"Ron, are you still awake?" Neville Longbottom asked. 

Ron didn't answer back. He checked his four-poster bed's tapestry and it was still hanging loosely indicating that he's sleeping. 

Ron couldn't sleep. He wanted to go outside, patrol the corridors just like the once he used to do. He was not a prefect anymore and not even the Head Boy. 

He was always the last resort. He was always the one left alone. 

An idea came to his mind. He will go to the Quidditch pitch; there he will feel free of anything. 

He checked first if his roommates were asleep, indeed they were fast asleep. He quickly grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak from his trunk under his bed and ran outside. 

It was very easy for him to go outside even if Filch was there at the front door. He had his broomstick at their locker room and it was an advantage for him to sneak fast. 

Moments after, he was soaring up the sky… 

"I want to punch him right to his nose. I want it to bleed badly. I want to see him suffer. I want to see him cry because of pain…. Why is he the one?" Ron said to himself. 

He absent-mindedly soar the sky. Then he saw the blond guy walking towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. 

He immediately landed and catches up to Draco. 

"Malfoy!" Ron angrily shouted. 

"I'm not on the mood, Weasley." Draco replied and continued walking. 

"Yeah, you? Purely living because of Pride and Power doesn't have all the time in the world. That's impossible." Ron said. 

Draco stopped. "Well, what do you want then? I have no time for people who are such a disgrace to the purebred." Draco replied. 

"Do you know something else to say? I heard that long enough." Ron said. 

"Well, I'm repeating it for you, Carrot Head." Draco said and walked again. 

"I am talking to you, Little Head Boy." Ron shouted. 

"Manners, Weasley…manners. You are not supposed to shout at me." Draco replied. 

"A ferret boy like you didn't deserve a respect." Ron said. 

"Did you forget? I don't need your respect and all." Draco replied. 

By a quick sway of movements, Ron punched him right to his nose. 

"Oh, is that what you call a pureblood nose?" Ron teased. 

Draco touched his bleeding nose. "Thank you for reminding me." Draco said but didn't revenge instead walked towards the main entrance again. 

"What's the matter with you, Malfoy?" Ron asked. 

"You don't care! It's my bloody business!" Draco replied. 

"Yeah, what's up with you? You are such a git, a loser!" Ron shouted and Draco stopped again. 

"I don't want to fight you." Draco calmly replied. 

"Is that a sort of a magic or something? Tell me, what is the hell good in you?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing." Draco replied. 

"I know. That's why you need to bring her back to me." Ron protested. 

"She's…she's not mine. It's very impossible." Draco said. 

"You're fooling me. You damn care for her. Am I right?" Ron shouted. 

"Yes." Draco said. 

"So why are you making her cry?" Ron asked. 

"I really don't know. I have no idea." Draco replied. 

"Stupid answer! Is that what you got? What is the hell you're doing to her?" Ron asked. 

"I care for her that much. And… if you care for her too, maybe it's better if you'll take care of her instead of me." Draco lonely said. 

"No, it must be you!" Ron shouted. 

"I can't…." Draco said. 

"You can. I love her that much and I'm willing to set my feelings free. If she will be happy with you, I need to accept. Malfoy, you are not the loser…I am." Ron said. 

But before Draco replied, two shadows were walking towards them…. 

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it is a surprise...

THANK YOU!!!THANK YOU!!!

I'm becoming excited... 


	25. If dying for you will be enough

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 25: If dying for you will be enough. 

Lucius Malfoy was walking towards them together with Hermione. Draco felt paralyzed upon seeing them. She was trembling not because of cold but because of fear. 

Draco wanted to run to them but he just waited. He wanted to think of something. He needs to save her. He couldn't think. He glanced at his side. Ron was also shocked. He was staring unblinking to the people approaching them. 

"Well…well…well, a party of three. I thought it will be nice to have you Draco and Hermione but now it's okay if we'll have a company. Weasley… a disgrace to the Wizarding World." Lucius coldly said. 

"What… are you… doing here, Father?" Draco fearfully asked. 

"We will have a small conversation. Just simply answering yes or no." Lucius replied. 

"We can talk together, father. Let them go." Draco answered back. 

"No…no…no, I fetched her to be with us tonight. It is just we accidentally have a company, a Weasley but it doesn't matter." Lucius said. 

"Father…" Draco couldn't think of something to say. 

"Don't be stupid, Draco. Just be nice to me and I will be nice to your little mudblood girlfriend." Lucius said and dragged Hermione nearer. 

"Maybe it's time to start…" Lucius said. 

"Draco, I told you to leave her alone. But because you disobeyed me again, I want to hear from you…is it true that you truly care for this mudblood and you can disobey me because of her?" Lucius shouted. 

"Uhh…father, I obeyed your orders." Draco replied. 

"Just say YES or NO, Draco!" Lucius shouted again and gripped his right arm tight. 

"I care for her but still I obeyed your orders!" Draco said. 

"Stubborn! I thought you obey me, Draco. But what are you saying to me? I am just asking for a yes or a no." Lucius said and pushed Draco hard. 

"Now, woman…tell me, do you want to die in front of my son?" Lucius deviously asked. 

"It's not right to ask her like that, Mr. Malfoy." Ron butted in. 

"I am not asking for your opinion, stupid rug!" Lucius said and brought out his wand and fired the Cruciatus curse to him. 

"Please, father…stop it!" Draco shouted. 

"What…mudblood? I thought you're smart. What is your answer?" Lucius asked and pulled her hair downward. 

"I. …don't want, sir…No!" Hermione answered. 

"Clever enough! Maybe it's better to kill my son instead. I wanted him to be the best death eater I planned him to be but you destroyed it. He is useless now." Lucius said and held Draco by his collar. 

"Before you die, son. Do you want to say something?" Lucius asked. 

"Leave her alone, father!" Draco shouted. 

"Of course, I am connected to you by blood. I know what you are feeling now, Draco. YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER! You love her that much." Lucius shouted his eyes full of fury. 

"Please, sir. No, kill me instead!" Hermione said and cried even louder. 

"Now you are telling me to kill you. Funny!" Lucius said and fired the Cruciatus spell to Draco. 

Draco lie helplessly beside Ron who was still unconscious. He didn't want his eyes to shut. He wanted to see her one last time. 

Hermione ran to him. She was crying. 

"Hermione, I ….want you…. to take care…. of yourself…and I love you…" Draco barely said the words. 

"Draco...sorry....I'm very sorry.....I love you but don't leave me like this." Hermione cupped his face and kissed him. 

A chilly laugh was heard…Lucius Malfoy was very glad to see them like that. 

"Now it's time for you two to die…Avada Kedav…." 

"NO…….." Ron shouted and silence filled the Hogwarts' grounds. 


	26. He's gone

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 26: He's gone.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Hermione shook Ron he didn't respond. 

Lucius ran away when he stroke Ronald Weasley the most fatal spell: the death curse. Draco collapsed and still motionless because of the pain he was experiencing. Ron, in the other hand, was gone. He died saving his best friend and the girl he adored all his life. 

Dumbledore arrived just after the big turmoil. He was very late. He saw Hermione holding Ron in her arms and crying. He couldn't react to what he saw. Ron was dead. 

This was the chilliest night they ever experienced. Hermione felt very guilty. Ron died for her, for them. No one could ever replace her best friend…but now he was gone…he's gone forever. 

Harry rushed to them. He seemed to be quiet staring at his two best friends. He didn't know how to react. His chess mate and pal was lying dead in front of him. It was very painful to see his friend like that. He didn't want to accept the truth that Ron was dead. 

"Hermione, tell me…Ron will be back right? Let's bring him inside, it seems to be a very cold night." Harry said to her stupidly. He couldn't stop the tears from his eyes. At the very last time, he held his hand. 

"Ron, thank you for being there. Thank you for being my friend. We will never forget you, mate. We love you." Harry said and hugged Hermione tight. 

"Harry…" Hermione gasped. 

"He's gone, Hermione…he's gone." Harry said in between his cries. 

Suddenly, Hermione remembered Draco. She stood up and ran to him. She checked his pulse and he was breathing too badly. He was very cold. 

"Draco…can you hear me?" Hermione asked. 

After a while, he stopped breathing. 

"Draco! Draco! Answer me." Hermione shouted and moments after, she fainted. 

* * *

AN: Sorry about this...I am very busy and I'm a little depressed now since YTMMS will end soon...don't worry I'm planning to have a sequel! I have a title in mind: UNTIL THE SHIVERS WERE GONE...yeah I love shivering there...hahaha Five Chapters to go!!! THANKS... 


	27. The Graduation

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 27: The Graduation 

"I miss Draco so much. He has been in the Hospital Wing for about a month. Surely, after we get married, I will take care of him. Oh, Drakie!" Pansy imaginably said to her friend. 

"When we will be up? Our graduation is tonight!" Her friend asked. 

"He's okay now. I believe his resting in the Head's Dormitory." Pansy irritably replied. 

"I thought…he's not going there." Her friend said. 

"But he insisted, maybe because he will find peace there. I really don't get the idea why he's back there when he hates the filthy mudblood Head Girl." Pansy said. 

"I think…everything that happened has something to do with Granger…" her friend said. 

"Don't say that! Draco hates her and if there is anything about her…it is that he hates her that much." Pansy angrily responded. 

"Okay, let's don't talk about them. We should prepare ourselves for tonight." Her friend suggested. 

"That's a better idea! Oh, where's my wand anyway?" Pansy asked. 

------------------------------- 

"We will be graduating moments soon. I thought this will be the happiest day, I didn't know this will be the saddest, knowing that Ron isn't around. But surely he wants us to be happy." Harry said to Neville. 

"Yeah, I miss our roommate very much. He will be proud today because he is one of the best students in Hogwarts. I'm sure he will be happy if he sees us now." Neville said. 

"Perhaps you're right, he always wants the best for us but we even didn't see the effort he's doing. He is such a good pal." Harry said. 

"Ronald Weasley is the best!" Neville replied. 

"Come on, let's go down now. The ceremony will proceed pretty soon." Harry said. 

Hermione was quite tensed. She was the top student of the year. Her family was there and they were proud. She suddenly remembered Ron. She must be very thankful to him. Ron gave his life for her and so she will dedicate the award for him. Moments from now she will be graduating. 

She suddenly remembered Draco. He was at the room next beside hers. She was wondering if he was all right. She didn't see him for about ages and she was pretty sure, things weren't the same. 

'Knock..knock' 

"Hermione, are you in there?" somebody called out. 

* * *

Author's Note: Hello there! Thank you! *mwah* :):):):) (that means I'm very happy)

I am very glad to know that ShadowRogue is excited about my sequel! Well, I will not hesitate to give you the first shot of my sequel... 

And also to Mizz Chilli who supported me till now and i hope till the end! 


	28. The Graduation Speech

AN: Thank you, **Manda726**! I thought that I can make a sequel for this but I can't think about the flow of it. Well, I will be creating another Draco/Hermione Fic and it will be a little bit different...I promise you I will try my best to come up with a good story. Just keep reading fics, ok? Our inspiration comes from you...so thanks!

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 28: The Graduation Speech

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked and led her friend inside.

"I'm so proud of you, Herm. Ron will be proud too. I'm sure." Ginny said and hugged Hermione. 

"Thank you, Gin. How I wish he was here." Hermione held Ginny's hand. 

"I miss him terribly." Ginny replied and gave her a wry smile. 

"Umm...Could you help me fix my hair?" Hermione smiled and Ginny took the brush. 

"We better start going." Ginny smiled back. 

------------- 

"The next award will be the Outstanding Head Boy Award. May we call on Mr. Draco Malfoy to receive this certificate." Dumbledore announced. 

"Let's give Mr. Malfoy a round of applause." Dumbledore added upon receiving the award. "Do you want to say something, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Umm...first of all...congratulations to my fellow housemates and I would like to thank our potions master, Professor Severus Snape. Lastly, to my...ahem...to the head girl, Ms. Hermione Granger....uhh...that's it." Draco sat immediately. 

"Thank you for your pleasant acknowledgement, Mr. Malfoy....and now, the most awaited award, the Most Outstanding student this school year is none other than our Head Girl...Ms. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore proudly annouced. 

Dumbledore shook hands with her and gave her the floor to deliver her Graduation Speech. 

"I couldn't believe it until now that I will be leaving Hogwarts sometime soon. This is the day we've all waited. After all the hardships we encounter, at last, we will be graduating. But this event wouldn't end all the trials and problems yet it will be this very moment that we will be stepping forward to new grounds...a bigger responsibility and broader understanding. As my friend Ginny visited me a while ago, I remembered one of the people I must be thankful of...Mr. Ronald Weasley. He died with great dignity. I would also add that this outstanding award in my hands is also dedicated for him. Thank you my dear professors who in 7 years have intented their time teaching us to be the people who will be great in the Wizarding World, my friends who give me courage, my Gryffindor housemates and fellow Hogwarts students...I dedicate this award to all of you. Most specially, I would like to thank the Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy...thank you for being my inspiration." Hermione said and tears were starting to float in her eyes. 

"I guess that's all...Happy Graduation to all of us!" Hermione said. 

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I will also be graduating next year...how I wish I was the one standing there and delivering the speech...ummm... *Ok! Back to senses, oh please!* 

Well, thank you! Bye! 


	29. Many memories to keep

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 29: Many memories to keep 

"Very nice speech, my dear, congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione. 

"Thank you very much." Hermione replied. 

"I have a gift for you, here..." Mrs. Weasley gave a box to her. "Open it, dear." 

"Wow, this is very nice. You shouldn't have. This is expensive." Hermione held a beautiful dress robes. 

"That is really for you. I saw that in Ron's room. With this..." Mrs. Weasley gave her the card. 

_Hermione,_

Happy Graduation! I know you will be the outstanding student this year so I bought the dress robes early and I decided to give it to you tonight. I hope you like it. Wear it now in the farewell dance...I hope I will be the first one to dance with you.

Ron

"He bought that last year." Mrs. Weasley added. 

"Ron...He..." Hermione didn't know what to say. 

"He loves you so much, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"He even gave his life for me." Hermione answered. 

"Yes, dear and that...makes me so proud to have a son like him." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. 

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione touched her shoulder. 

"No, you opened my eyes that I have a son to be thankful of. Even he's gone, he's memories will always stay." Mrs. Weasley replied. 

"Yes, he will be a big part of my life...our lives." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

"If he's here...he surely is eating and ravishing himself with the delightful dinner tonight maybe we should go now to the Great Hall and find Harry...Ron also has his gift for him." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"We should, madam. So let's go." Hermione led Mrs. Weasley. 

--------------

After the dinner, the farewell dance followed... 

"As of tradition, may we call on the Head Boy and Girl to lead the Farewell Dance." Dumbledore said and the music played. 

"Can I?" Draco suddenly came to her and asked. 

"Surely" Hermione gave her hand to him. 

Hermione was wearing the dress robe Ron gave her. It was a red velvet robe with gold trimming at the bottom. Draco was wearing his usual high-collared dress robe but his wearing now the crest of Slytherin. 

Hermione traced the snake crest pinned in his chest. He didn't even bother to take his eyes off her. 

"Congratulations, Draco." Hermione said. 

"Same to you." Draco replied. 

"You're a good dancer." Hermione said. 

"You too." Draco answered. 

"We are..." They both said in unison. 

"Uhh..you first." Draco said. 

"How are you feeling right now?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm alright." Draco replied. 

"Uhhh...I...miss you, Draco." Hermione said. 

Draco just smiled. "I..." 

The music stopped and applaused surrounded the hall. 

Draco hugged her tight but he released her quickly. "Goodbye, Hermione." 

* * *

Author's Note: I have nothing to say for now...but thanks! 


	30. I will still wait for you

**YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER**

Chapter 30: I will still wait for you... 

"Hermione, good morning!" Ginny shook her friend awake. 

"Herm, get up, the train will be arriving soon. You will be officially out of Hogwarts today." Ginny added. 

"Ummmm...just a minute. Just wait for me at the Great Hall." Hermione murmured. 

"Ok, I will wait for you there. Dress up quickly. This will be your last breakfast in Hogwarts. You shouldn't miss it." Ginny said. 

"Alright..." Hermione got up. 

"I'll close the door." Ginny said. 

"Thank you." Hermione shouted back. 

------- 

"Here, I already pour the syrup in your pancakes." Ginny gave the plate to Hermione. 

"Wow, my last pancakes..." Hermione said and took a bite. 

"Herm, I have something to give you." Ginny said in low tone. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked. 

"Here..." Ginny gave a letter with the initials 'DM' outside the envelope. 

"...from Malfoy. He gave that to Goyle before he left early this morning." Ginny said. 

"He already left?" Hermione asked and examined the letter in her hand. 

"I guess so." Ginny answered. 

Hermione tore the edge of the letter and brought out the piece of parchment. 

_**Hermione,**_

I am leaving or perhaps I will be miles away from you as you read this letter. I need to look after my father's shadow. He needs to pay for all he had done. He needs to repay me, to bring back my real identity and to ask him my freedom. I always wanted to be free...

I will always take the memories of you with me. I can tell that by now you will be happy to leave Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate you again for being the top student, you deserve it.

Hermione, I will always treasure you. I told you before how much I care and how deeply I love you. This is my last chance to prove to myself that I am a different person, the real person you see in me. I need to be the man deserving of your love. People might think I am just like my father: too brave and too proud but you know I am not. I am afraid to hide in darkness and to stay in the shadows of death.

You made me see the world, the world that I thought I really don't belong to. To tell you honestly, I am guilty. I feel lost. The time I heard you say that you love me, I don't know what to react and then I felt the guilt. You know why? I really don't deserve that love, Hermione. I didn't know how to protect you...save you. Ron died for saving you and that is out of pure love, the one that you really deserve. Ron gave up even his life and I think that is what loving is...and that thing is the thing I can't give you. How can I save you if I don't know how to save myself?

I don't know where I am going. I just wanted Lucius to give us justice. Lucius must repay. I am aware that it will be a long time but I have this determination inside me. I know this is my mission it's on my head triggered specially with the faith, the faith that you gave me.

I will be back. I will look for you but I dont' want you to wait for me. If I will be lucky enough and survive, I will look forward to see you again but if I'll die, I will keep you.

Hermione, just remember this:

**if my world divides and shatters, your love is where I'll go. **

Draco

"I will wait for you even until death, Draco." Hermione said and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"I promise you this, I will not go away... you know where to find me." 

* * *

Author's Note: Finally.... the Epilogue will be next.... 


	31. EPILOGUE

Author's Note: *sighs* Finally I'm through with this....but yet I feel lonely. I will not be leaving my WRITING BUSINESS but I am a little bit dissapointed. I couldn't even manage to think of a good plot for this. It just came and here it goes. As I review this story, I saw the mistakes and all....but I have decided that since I really haven't done a good job, I will go for another one and I will really try to make it better than this, my first fanfiction. 

Well...this will be a goodbye for "Your Touch Makes Me Shiver"! 

**

YOUR TOUCH MAKES ME SHIVER

**

EPILOGUE

**It's not a goodbye after all...**

"A nice weather to think...hmmm." The lady sat at one of the stands of the Quidditch Field. There was no game but she's delighted to sit there everytime she wanted to think and relax. 

It has been four years when Hermione came back to Hogwarts to teach. After receiving her Wizard Diploma upon studying her masters, she decided to went home: to Hogwarts. She mastered Arithmancy and Transfiguration. She got better since she left Hogwarts. She's teaching Arithmancy. She couldn't get Transfiguration since McGonagall hasn't retired yet. 

"Good Lord, I miss watching Harry and Ron soaring up here." Hermione gasped and breathed the fresh air. "It has been a long time..." 

Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley. Hermione attended the wedding last two years and they are still happily married. Ron's death was still painful but the memories of him still gave her determination. 

She suddenly remembered....Draco. "He used to be here too." Hermione said. "I wonder where he is now." 

It was an excellent day for her to relax. Students will be coming back to school. It was a week before the start of a new school year and she has prepared for that. But nothing on her list was... 

"....Am I imagining or what?" 

A blond guy was walking straight to the Hogwarts Main Entrance. He is well-built and wearing probably one of the expensive robes in the Wizarding World. He looked enthusiastic and smiling professionally. 

"I can't believe it. He's back." Hermione said upon realizing that it was the man she waited for years. 

"Draco...you're back!" Hermione gasped and ran unceasingly to the Main Entrance. 

Draco went straight to the Headmaster's Office. "Surely, Dumbledore will be proud." 

"Is it really you, Mr. Draco Malfoy?" A smile crossed on Dumbledore's face upon seeing him. 

"I myself can't believe it, sir." Draco replied. 

"Sit down. You have to tell me what happened to you, Draco." Dumbledore leaned forward to his desk. 

"It is my pleasure, professor." Draco responded. 

It has been indeed seven years ago when he left Hogwarts in search of his father. After graduation he decided to look for him. Fortunately, after three years of incessant search with the help of Muggle and Wizard police, they found him and it banged the whole wizard world. After that, he decided to look for his self. He went to France and study. He graduated a year ago and he was trying now to teach, surely in Hogwarts. 

After telling his story, he decided to ask Dumbledore if he could get the Potions classes. 

"I know Professor Snape will be glad, he can teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Draco bargained. 

"Let us see. I know and probably you do too that Professor Snape is one of the greatest potions master we had for years but...as you insist...we can try if you will be one too. Let's tell him about it." Dumbledore said. 

But as fate sets it, Professor Snape came to his office. 

"Oh, and you are back, huh?" Professor Snape gladly said. 

"We've been talking about you. Now you are here..." Dumbledore was cut in. 

"I know that this day will come. He will be replacing me. They will be replacing us." Professor Snape butted in. 

Dumbledore smiled. "You can teach Defense against the Dark Arts now, professor." 

"Surely. I will not stay here for long..." Snape added. 

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course you will stay here for long, Draco will just handle classes but he can't replace you." 

"You have changed, Professor Snape." Draco said. 

"I can see that you are still a dunderhead, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said and Draco giggled. "I mastered it, professor." 

"Very well, as I was saying, Professor Dumbledore, I will be leaving soon." Snape said. 

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I will be getting married." Snape responded and both Draco and Dumbledore smiled as a sign of..."at last!". 

-------------------------

Hermione waited at the Great Hall and drowning herself in drinking carrot juices. She has never been this tensed in her life. After their first kiss in their dormitory in their seventh year, she never experienced the thrill again...just now. 

She went outside the Hall and she thought she must wait sometime soon. There will be loads of time waiting for them, she hoped so. 

As she walked to the Library, she heard voices and she detected one of the voices pretty sure, it was his.

"I can't believe that you are marrying one of the most beautiful witches, professor. I met her once in my training and she's nice. Professor Admeta is just the right woman for you, sir." Draco said. 

"Stop humiliating me, Draco. I know she deserves me." Snape replied and they both laughed. 

"I'm quite busy right now. I know you can manage. Just go straight to the dungeons after you have finished whatever you need to do." Snape said and walked away. 

"Thank you, sir." Draco responded. 

"Remember what I told you, Draco." Snape shouted back. 

Draco walked leisurely towards the library, he knew she's there. But... 

"Welcome back, I can't believe it's you." Hermione said. 

"Yes, I am aware. They also told me that. It's been ages." Draco replied. 

"So...are you visiting Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. 

"I heard you're teaching Arithmancy. McGonagall will not be delighted if you'll get her job." Draco smiled. 

Hermione smiled back.

"I never thought I can make it." Draco said and they became silent. 

"Will you tour me around Hogwarts, Ms. Granger?" Draco asked. 

"Well maybe I can't resist that offer. Nothing big has changed here." Hermione said and they started walking. 

"Really? But I will not believe you for that." Draco said and they went ahead. 

As they reached the Astronomy Tower, she told him that they couldn't see anything there since they locked it up. 

"This is a nice place, I couldn't understand them why they locked it." Hermione protested. 

"Maybe they locked it for purpose..." Draco said. "...or maybe somebody asked for it." 

"Who will?" Hermione asked and turned her back. 

"Me." Draco responded. 

"What?" Hermione faced him. 

"I locked it myself." Draco said. 

"Why?" Hermione asked. 

"You should find out. Let's come inside." Draco said. 

He pulled the key out of his pocket and triggered it at the keyhole. The door swung open but it was dark. 

"Come in." Draco invited her. 

"Is that an orb?" Hermione asked when she saw a ball of light in the middle of the room. 

"No, it is my memories...of you." Draco replied. 

Hermione didn't talk again but her eyes were filled with questions and she zoomed her vision around the area. He touched the ball of light and it burst more light enough to lit the room. Hermione saw their portrait. The portrait in their Head's Dormitory. It was still the same. 

Suddenly, the dark room was filled with flowers, images created by the big ball in the middle of the room. It showed the memories of the past, reflecting it through the walls. 

"I made this. My father taught me. My memories were stored here. The memories I need to keep." Draco said. 

"It is more efficient than Pensieve, here you can view it anytime you want to." Draco added. 

"Why did you come back?" Hermione burst. 

"I need to." Draco replied. 

"You are free now. You need to see the world and fill the emptiness within you." Hermione said. 

"I already did that. The world outside wouldn't satisfy the emptiness within me, Hermione." Draco replied. 

"What can you get here? Broken dreams? Memories of the past?" Hermione asked. 

"There are lot of things I can only get from here." Draco replied. 

Hermione didn't know what to say next. 

"I will be teaching potions this year." Draco said. 

"Well, good for you." Hermione replied and smiled. 

Draco didn't move a bit and stared at her. 

"I promised you before, I will come back. If I will build new world from now, I want to add the memories of the past. And if ever I will keep memories, I want the memories with you." Draco said. He came near the ball of light and destroyed it and there was darkness. 

After a while, the ball lighted again. 

"Do I really need to have this?" Draco asked her. She didn't respond. 

"Well, I think I don't." Draco said. 

"Why did you destroy it? You can't have anything with you when you leave again." Hermione said. 

"Who told you I'm leaving again?" Draco asked and fury in his eyes. 

"Maybe...I guess...You might...well..." Hermione replied. 

"I will not leave again if you'll...if you'll marry me." Draco said. 

"What took you so long to come back?" Hermione shouted. 

"I..." Draco didn't know what to answer. 

"...I'm bloody waiting for that in ages, Draco!" Hermione shouted and her eyes were filled with tears when she hugged him. 

* * *

at the reception:

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WEDDING DATE AND EVEN OUR RECEPTION?" Snape shouted at the newly wedded couple. 

"It's not our fault, sir. Professor Admeta said to us that it's okay with her since she couldn't make it today for she has many things to accomplish." Hermione explained but she could feel Draco burst into little giggles. 

"Yes, my wife is right professor. Professor Admeta told us it's ok. And thank you professor for this..." Draco picked out the key inside his wedding robes. 

"How did you have the duplicate key in the dungeon? I thought you will stay in your wife's quarters." Snape asked. 

"Well, professor, it is not really our fault when we found out that the dungeons is the most romantic place in Hogwarts so even if we didn't ask your fiancee about this...she still gave this key to us." Draco explained. 

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WEDDING DATE, MY RECEPTION AND NOW EVEN OUR HONEYMOON SUITE!!! Wait, let me give you my surprise..." Snape pulled out his wand but before he could cast any spell to the couple, they rushed to the dungeons quickly and locked it as fast as they could. 

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" the wedded couple shouted. 

"Now, we're safe." Hermione said to her husband. 

"Not for long, Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco grabbed her wife and pulled her inside the decorated bedroom...Snape's supposed-to-be Honeymoon Suite! 


	32. THANK YOU

**thePoTionMaSter's ACKNOWLEDGEMENT **

THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY

Million thanks to the following:

* * *

monique4, **manda726**, blackdragonofdeath13, **funny bunny2**, Rain10, **tfluver2142**, lil_filly007, **overXposed**, Shadow Rogue, **Gem**, Jade XoX,** prianka**, sammi, **lexa**, laura, **natsume2**, snow_angel222, **angel>Liz**, Krissyfz, **fairy_lights1**, angel_dolphin1, **Rabbit**, cardo, **Eva**, fergiaj, **marjie**, Evie Malfoy, **April**, valgirl, **Poof, the Proctastinator**, Ashley023, **i o u a name**, MAC, **BloodyLove**, sexy_beast66, **Kitty**, Casey,** Gabby**, Conway Tiger, **Sammi6**, rachel, **Lra2003**

Draco My Love, regina_terrae, **LItto Angel**, **michelle**, Tristanlover59, **Pyrefly**, Cynful, **diane**, Lyzz, **humanah**, L'etoile,** pixies**, Charles Granger,** PrBaBy42**, Jamie Picara, **Dark Empress Bell**, Fredricka Esmeralda,** AlienSmile13**, Befuzzled,** quidditch_playa_lover**, **Hiro_tyre**, KuramasBaka@aol.com, **slytherin gurl**, Nyx, **Quiggles**, Fantasy Angel Writer,** Precious Stone**, Parvati33062,** whattheworldkorn**, sila_chan, **harry's cheerangel**, hetelump, **Britt**, livy black

**

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

**

* * *

Mizz Chilli

Paranoia-shoujo (aka Carmie) and 

chermione (aka Mariane...hehehe)

**Thanks for the support!**

and also to my friends who are reading this...and someday those who will read this fic. 

**GOD BLESS US ALL!**


End file.
